Desert Love
by Uruwashii Inochi
Summary: Quatre needs a vacation and returns to the desert. While enjoying some much needed time to himself an unexpected guests arrives with trouble persuing him. Some OOC. Rated M for content.
1. Ch 1 Unexpected Guest

I don't own anything Gundam Wing

(o)(o)(o)

Ch. 1 Unexpected Guest

The sun glistened off the sand making it look as though thousand of diamonds littered the ground, while distant dunes looked like water as the sun's heat reflected off it. So peaceful and serene, he didn't know why he ever left. It brought comfort to be back in the desert with the few Maganac Corps that hadn't settled down after the wars. Rasid had remained at the base they had hidden here with a few other men. The last time he'd been here Sandrock had been hidden not far away.

Quatre rolled onto his back his arms and legs spread out as he stared at the roof of the tent he was laying in, the floor of the tent rustling slightly under his weight. There had been no peace for him after wars ended. His friends had gone off and started their own relationships or had families. He had returned to the Winner Corporation and drowned himself in endless paperwork. He couldn't take it any more so he left one of his many sisters in charge of the corporation so he could have a little vacation time.

He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the desert. He almost wished the wars had never ended so he could see his friends again; so many memories of the other boys. Duo, ever the joyful one, had been his best friend through it all. He had returned now an owner of the junk yard with Hilde. WuFei, always preaching about the injustices of the world, now worked as a Preventer and maintained his never ending quest to fulfill his vision of justice. Trowa had gone back to the circus and Catherine. He had always been the silent one, but had saved his soul at one point during the war. The day he almost destroyed Trowa when the zero system had taken over, that memory never left him. Then there was Heero, he had returned to Relena and was now working as her body guard, or at least, that was what he had heard last.

Unfortunately, they had all lost touch after the gundams were destroyed and now all he had were the rumors of what the others where doing. He sighed and folded his arms behind his head. They had all grown close, but that was only because they had a common goal. Now, with peace between the colonies and Earth, their ties had been separated and they no longer communicated with each other. What he wouldn't give for one of Duo's crazy, death grip hugs, or WuFei to scream about injustice or to see Heero and Trowa just sit quietly, not speaking to any one or each other. His life suddenly felt empty and lonely.

A sudden shadow cast itself over him. He didn't bother opening his eyes; he already knew who it was. The Maganac Corps had always been worried about him.

"I'm fine Rasid; I'll be back later today."

"Q-Quatre?"

Quatre's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright into a sitting position.

"Heero." He whispered. He had to be hallucinating; it couldn't be Heero, could it? _I must have spent too much time in the sun, _he thought getting to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for disappointment. He turned around slowly, afraid that no one be there.

If his mind was playing tricks on him, it was a very cruel one. Standing hunched over in the doorway, clutching his left side with his right hand, was Heero. Quatre wanted to cry out in happiness, but something was terribly wrong. There was something dripping from the side Heero was holding.

"Q-Quatre…" Heero began again before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Quatre yelling his name.

"Heero!" Quatre yelled, sprinting forward to catching Heero before he hit the ground. He pulled Heero's left arm over his shoulder so that he could carry him easier. He could feel something warm against his side, but ignored it and concentrated more on Heero.

As he lay him down in the middle of the tent, Quatre realized that the warmth he'd felt earlier was blood. He moved Heero's hand and was horrified to find a stab wound, a very deep one at that.

_What happened to you? _Quatre wondered.

Not only was he stabbed, but beaten by the looks of it. He had bruises all over his face with an eye that was starting to bruise over. Heero had been known as the Perfect soldier during the wars, the last time he looked this bad he had self detonated Wing. What or who could have possibly done this? He would have to wait for that answer right now he needed to stop the bleeding; from the paleness of Heero's face, he'd already lost a considerable amount. Quatre ripped Heero's shirt off to get a better look at the wound. It was wide and very deep, without treatment he would die. There were even more bruises on his arms and chest.

He didn't have anything with him that would help so he tore a piece off Heero's discarded shirt to cover up the wound, then used the rest of the shirt to tie the makeshift patch in place. He applied pressure with his hand in the hopes of stopping the bleeding.

Heero needed a doctor, but he had no way of contacting one. He had walked out into the desert earlier that morning and hadn't planned on going back until nightfall when it wasn't so hot. His only hope was that Rasid or someone else would come and check up on him. He wasn't sure if Heero would survive a cold night in the desert. Someone would come looking if he wasn't back shortly after nightfall.

(o)(o)(o)

Night came within a few hours and still no one had come out. Quatre was beginning to worry, in the past two hours Heero had broken out in a fever and there wasn't anything more he could do for him. The sound of an approaching vehicle had Quatre running to the entrance of the tent. He could see the headlights of an SUV or truck heading his direction.

"Master Quatre! Is everything all right?" Auda yelled from his vehicle.

"Auda, hurry! Heero's hurt and needs a doctor!" Quatre yelled in response.

"What?"

Quatre didn't answer as he ran back into the tent.

"Heero." He said quietly. "Heero, I'm taking you to a doctor. I know you hate them, but you really don't have a choice right now."

He heard Auda stop his vehicle in front of the tent.

"Master Quatre, where's all this blood from?"

"Never mind that, help me get him into the truck." Quatre ordered as they carefully lifted Heero off the ground and place him in the back of the truck.

"There's a doctor back in town, I'll radio ahead so that he'll be at your place when we get there."

"Thank you Auda, I'm going to ride in the back with Heero." He said as he climbed into the back of the truck and sat next to Heero's unconscious form.

The ride seemed like a trip to hell. Heero had started having hallucinations from his fever and was lashing out. Quatre had been struck several time in his attempt to keep him calm. When they finally arrived at the house he felt as though he were worse off than Heero. Rasid was waiting for them when they pulled up. He and Auda carried Heero upstairs as Quatre followed wearily behind. The doctor had been waiting upstairs and after Heero had been set down on a table, kicked everyone out of the room. The wait was nerve wracking and had Quatre pacing the floor.

"Master Quatre, please sit down." Rasid said motioning to an empty chair.

"I can't, Heero's hurt and I don't even know if he's going to be ok." He ran a frustrated hand through his blonde hair. It was then that he noticed the blood all over his hands. Looking down he discovered that it was also on his clothes. How much blood had Heero lost?

He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to look up at the doctor.

"He's stable, for now. He has a high fever that will need to be monitored; I can't do anything for him now."

"What about the stab wound?" Quatre asked.

"He's very lucky, it didn't hit anything though he has lost a considerable amount of blood. If he makes it through the fever he'll be up and about in a month."

_More like two days if I know Heero. _Quatre thought amusingly. He went upstairs to see Heero while Rasid showed the doctor out.

The room smelled sterile as he opened the door and he found that Heero was no longer on the table but resting comfortably in the bed. His blood soaked clothes had been removed and discarded on the floor. He could see beads of sweat running down the side of his face from the fever and noticed that his skin was as white as the sheets he lay on.

Quatre began to gather up everything that had been dropped on the floor. The smell of blood was overwhelming as he carted the stuff outside with the other garbage. Looking up at the sky he noticed how clear the sky was and how bright the moon was shining. Had it been any other day he would have sat on the wall that bordered the city, staring at it's beauty. With a heavy sigh he entered house again and went straight to the bathroom. Heero was asleep so he had time for a quick shower.

Changing into a pair of kakis and a red t-shirt, he made his way back down the hall. It was going to be a long couple of days. Now that Heero had to be monitored because of his fever, the task fell to him. He didn't mind, Heero was his friend and he would do what was necessary to make sure that he survived this. Pulling an empty chair next to the bed, Quatre sat down and left the minutes pass by, turning into hours, then days.

(o)(o)(o)

Ok, so here's another story. It came to me in the middle of the night. Let me know what you think. I'll be starting on the second chapter after this is posted.


	2. Ch 2 Blonde Angel

Ch. 2 Blonde Angel

Heero could feel something soft against the back of his hand, like a feather, but it was warm. He forced his eyes to open slowly as they were assaulted by the bright light in the room to find that only one opened all the way, the other felt like it was swollen shut. After a few seconds they adjusted and he looked down at his hand. What he saw surprised him, it wasn't a feather at all.

Quatre had fallen asleep with his head on the side of the bed and his blonde hair draped over his hand. With the light from the window, he looked like an innocent angel. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't help himself as he brushed his knuckles softly against the soft skin of Quatre's cheek. Quatre stirred slightly under his touch, but didn't wake up. Gently he ran his hand through Quatre's hair, reveling in the feel of it.

"You won't wake him." A voice came from the doorway.

Startled, Heero withdrew his hand quickly as he looked over at the door.

"He's been up for a week straight; I doubt an earth quake could wake him now." Rasid said entering the room without consent.

"W-Where am I?" Heero tried to ask, but found that his throat was extremely dry and his voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"This used to be our base of operation during the wars. Now, it's Master Quatre's retreat home. He comes here when he needs to get away." He looked affectionately down at Quatre. "I suggest you rest, I'm sure that Master Quatre will have many questions for you when he wakes."

Heero nodded his response and watched as Rasid left the room. He looked back down at Quatre, a week with no sleep, why would he do that. Nothing made any sense. Resting his hand on Quatre's he closed his eyes and drifted back sleep.

The next time he woke he was slightly confused. He didn't recognize the room he was in or how he'd even gotten there in the first place. There was an IV in the back of his hand which was connected to a bag of fluids hanging from an IV rack. He tried to sit up, but a searing pain shot up his left side into his arm causing him to fall back into the pillow.

He had to leave, if they had caught him, which he couldn't remember if they had or not, he would be sent back. There was no way in hell he was going back there, they had already tried to kill him once and the next time he tried to leave they would make damn sure that he was dead.

Struggling, he managed to sit up and swing his legs off the side of the bed. Throwing off the blankets caused the IV rack to tip over with a loud clatter. Someone had heard it, that he was sure of, all the more reason for him to escape faster.

(o)(o)(o)

Sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee, Quatre heard a lot of thumping coming from the second floor followed by yelling.

_Heero's awake!_ He thought bolting from his chair and sending his coffee cup off the edge of the table to shatter on the ground. He took the stairs two at a time as the voice became louder. Rasid was yelling out orders to everyone when he entered the room. There was an ex-soldier sitting on the ground trying to stop a bloody nose and another man was leaving sporting a new broken arm. Three other men and Rasid stood around the bed trying to restrain Heero, who seemed to be lashing out at anything and everything within his reach.

"Let me through!" Quatre demanded pushing a man out of the way.

"Master Quatre, he could kill you!" Rasid said as Quatre pushed in front of him.

"Could, but wont."

Heero was thrashing about in the bed a wild look in his eye. _I have to get through to him before he hurts anyone else._ Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for what could potentially be the worst beating of his life. Taking Heero's face firmly between his hands, he forced him to look at him.

"Heero, its Quatre….." Before he could move Heero landed a solid blow to his jaw. He refused to back down and tried again.

"Heero, can you even hear me?"

Heero continued to struggle even though he was looking right at Quatre.

"Heero!" Quatre yelled finally getting his attention.

(o)(o)(o)

They had caught him! He didn't know how they had found him so fast, but they had. They were trying to restrain him to the bed; they were going to force him to go back. All he could think about was escaping. Suddenly there was a pair of hands cupping his face and forcing him to look to his side. Throwing his fist he felt it connect with something hard; then he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

Staring at the person next to him he realized that he seen this person before. An angel, he remembered something about an angel. No, not an angel, Quatre, it had been Quatre he'd seen. He tried calling out his name but found that his throat was hoarse as all his memories came flooding back to him.

Before he could stop them, tears started to roll down his cheeks as he closed his eyes in a vain attempt to stop them. He hadn't been captured, he stumbled upon Quatre in the desert, this was his house, and he wasn't going back. He felt the bed sink down next to him as he was pulled into a comforting embrace.

Quatre heard Rasid usher everyone else out of the room saying that he would call the doctor to replace the stitches Heero had pulled out. It didn't take long for Heero to fall asleep and Quatre had to wonder about what had caused Heero's episode. When the doctor arrived he informed him of what happened. The doctor had no explanation for why Heero had lashed out as he had, but as a safety precaution, gave him a sedative while he replace the stitches.

As the doctor headed downstairs to tend to the men that had been injured earlier, Quatre took up his seat next to the bed. If Heero was going to lose it again he wanted to be present from the start. For his body's sake he hoped there wouldn't be any more episodes, his body had already taken a beating. He felt the tender spot along his jaw and knew there would be a bruise by morning.

(o)(o)(o)

Again, Heero had that familiar feeling of something soft against his hand. He wasn't surprised when he opened his one good eye to find Quatre asleep with his head on the bed. He slowly moved his hand so that he wouldn't wake Quatre. Quatre stirred anyway, despite his efforts not to wake him, and mumbled something under his breath. Heero frowned when Quatre woke up and lifted his head from the bed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Quatre asked when he saw Heero's frown. Lean back he tried to stretch away the aches and pain in his muscles.

"No." Heero replied monotone.

"He couldn't tell Quatre that he enjoyed watching him sleep, he'd sound like a total nut job. At the same time, he was sad that the moment was gone. Quatre's voice broke through his errant thoughts.

"Want something to eat?"

Heero was about to respond when he noticed the bruise on Quatre's jaw and a slightly bruised eye.

"What happened?" he asked motioning to the bruises.

"Oh…well….you see…" Quatre wasn't sure where to begin, but Heero had already figured it out.

"Did I do that?"

Quatre nodded.

Heero didn't know what to say. He had so many questions, but Quatre stopped him from asking.

"I'll explain after we eat. I'll be right back."

Heero watched the door close behind Quatre before returning to his thoughts. He flexed his hand repeatedly, trying to regain the sensation he'd had earlier. Things weren't making much sense at the moment. Why was he, rather desperately, seeking physical contact from Quatre? He wasn't sure where the urges where coming from. Were they primal and he just needed some human contact or was it more? At that moment Quatre entered the room. He wondered if he'd make better sense of things on a full stomach.

(o)(o)(o)

So here's chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Ch 3 Silent Suffering

Quatre sat in stunned silence as Heero practically inhaled his food. It was a good thing he hadn't given him a lot or he'd be cleaning up the floor. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but wouldn't. Presently, Heero needed time to recover, not interrogated. He decided that when Heero was up and about, which would be in a day or so at the rate he was going, he would ask.

For the first time in over a week he casually ate his meal; in the past he would have eaten as fast as Heero currently was. When he'd seen that Heero was awake, alert and recognized him, he had felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There hadn't been any more incidents like the last one and those that had been injured where on the mend, though they wisely decided to stay away from Heero until he was coherent. While most of his vacation had come and gone, he was glad that Heero was alright, though one question plagued him still.

Heero had caught the thoughtful expression on his face and said, "Ask."

"What?" Quatre was caught off guard for a moment, deep in thought.

"You obviously have something to ask, so what is it?"

Heero never was the one for casual conversation.

"I was just wondering what you were doing in the desert, that's all."

Heero had not been surprised with Quatre's question, prepared would have been a better word. He didn't really want to go in depth about what had happened; he found it rather embarrassing. The question was harmless enough to merit an answer.

"I was dumped there." He replied honestly.

Several more questions sprang to mind, but Quatre held them back. He could tell that Heero didn't want to discuss it at the moment; he would wait for another time. Seeing that Heero had finished he collected the plates and took them into the kitchen. After the dishes where taken care of he collapsed onto the couch one leg hanging off the side, physically and emotionally drained. It had been almost two weeks since Heero had stumbled into his tent.

He let out a weary sigh and closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples trying to relieve the headache he could feel coming on. Ever since that night he'd been a wreck, sleepless nights filled with busy days. At least now most of Heero's bruises were gone along with the swelling. One less thing for him to worry about at night, not that it really bothered him. Heero was his friend and he would do everything he could to help him out. All the time he'd spent with him made him almost wish they were more than friends, but that would never happen, Heero wasn't the type to settle down let alone have a relationship.

The soft sound of footsteps on the carpet brought him out of his thoughts though his eyes remained closed. It was probably Rasid or Auda coming to check up on things. He was surprised when someone sat down on the other end of the couch. Opening his sleep laden eyes caused him to sit up instantly.

"Heero! What are you doing down here? You should be upstairs in bed." Quatre chastised in a motherly fashion.

"I'm tired of being in bed." Heero replied matter-of-factly. He noted the bruise on Quatre's jaw and instantly felt guilt, though he couldn't remember when or how he'd done it.

"Fine." Quatre said to weary to argue with him as he resumed his laying position on the couch. There would be plenty of room for the both of them, the thing was huge. He closed his eyes again feeling the headache get stronger.

"How long have I been here?" Heero asked.

"Almost two weeks?" Quatre yawned.

There was silence as Heero thought about Quatre's response. He couldn't remember anything of the time he'd spent in Quatre's home. He couldn't stay but it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go and he was sure that Quatre wouldn't object to him staying a little while longer.

"Quatre?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

Heero expected a response from Quatre and was surprised when none came. Looking over at his companion he discovered that he'd fallen asleep. The same angelic expression that Heero had woken up to twice was now in place. He wondered what had been going on while he was recovering that would exhaust Quatre so. Pulling a blanket off the back of the couch, he winced as he bent over to cover Quatre with it then sat back down on his end of the couch. He didn't mind the silence that draped over the room, with the exception of Quatre's breathing. Some how it brought him comfort to just sit in the presence of the former Sandrock pilot.

It wouldn't be long before they tracked him down and he didn't want to get Quatre mixed up in everything. He couldn't ask that of him if even he wanted too. He looked around the room noting the homey feel it had. Unlike his mansion, this house didn't seem to have all the expensive taste that lavished the other one. That probably had something to do with all the sisters he had. When this was all over, he wouldn't mind settling down. He had grown tired of the chaotic military life he had and desperately sought a change. While everyone else had settled into the peaceful life after the wars, he had not. He didn't know a life without war and thus didn't know how to live one.

He supposed age had something to do with him wanting to leave his life of war behind. It had be a few years since peace had settled between Earth and the Colonies, but he had always managed to find something to fight for or in. Now, that life held none of the appeal it once had when he was fifteen.

Getting up from the couch, he decided to look around Quatre's retreat home. He didn't know where anything was and hated being waited on hand and foot. Making his way out of the living room he went down a small hallway that lead straight into the kitchen with an island in the center of it. Taking the second set of swinging doors out he discovered that they led into a very large dinning room with a table that seats ten or more. He half expected a crystal chandelier to be hanging from the ceiling but wasn't surprise when found a very simple, yet elegant one instead.

Heading back towards the living room, he took the stairs back up to the second floor to look into the other rooms. He found three guest bedrooms, all with bathrooms, to the left of the stairs. By his standards the rooms were huge but remembering Quatre's mansion, they were small in comparison. Behind the stairs was what could be called the hall closet. Looking into the room next to his, Heero found the master bed room. While bigger than any of the other rooms it was only about the size of one of Quatre's guest rooms in his mansion, still, the thing was enormous!

Feeling that he had intruded upon Quatre's private space he returned to the living room. Upon entering he noticed a door on the far wall that he hadn't seen before. Making sure that Quatre was still sleeping, he cautiously opened to door, slipped in and closed the door behind him. He felt like he was sneaking around. The room was dark and after finding a light switch on the wall beside him he found that he was standing in a dimly lit library, which doubled as an office. There was a window directly across from him but was covered with a very dark, heavy curtain. He wondered why Quatre would keep this room so dark when the rest of the house was so brightly lit.

Heero skimmed through the endless shelves of books on the walls not really paying attention to what was printed on their bindings. He moved behind the desk to look at the books on the other side of the room when something caught his eye. Taking a closer look he discovered the desk to be littered with countless newspaper articles, all about them and the other three pilots. There were some from during the wars when they had been labeled terrorists, others from after when they were heroes. He found one from when WuFei and the Preventers had solved a very big case. There was one of Duo teaching gundam mechanics at a school in the colonies. Trowa and Catharine performing with the circus. Even an article about one of Relena's balls that he had attended as her body guard was there. Every article that had ever been printed about the former pilots must have been sitting on the desk.

He didn't understand why Quatre had collected them. Hadn't he kept in touch with everyone? It was like taking a trip into the past, a very lonely trip. He'd thought that the rest of the pilots had moved on except for him, but this was showing him that not everyone had. Quatre wasn't the depressing type, but his gut instinct was telling him that Quatre had suffered greatly after the wars. After all they had become very good friends, the five of them. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end, then, the doorbell rang.

(o)(o)(o)

island, it's a counter that's positioned in the middle of your kitchen.

So here's the next chapter, a little slow but the next chapter will pick up, I promise.


	4. Ch 4 Fake Agents

Ch. 4 Fake Agents

Quatre vaguely remembered Heero talking to him when the doorbell rang. It took him a moment for consciousness to settle in. Sitting up he felt something slide from his shoulder into his lap. It was a blanket, but he didn't know how it had gotten there. As he looked up at the clock he realized that it had been an hour since he'd come down stairs. He didn't see Heero any where in the room. The doorbell rang again, more insistent this time.

_Someone's in a hurry. _He thought as he made his way to the door. He was greeted by two gentlemen dressed immaculately in black suites and ties and groomed to perfection as he opened the door. They looked like they were on a mission of great importance.

"Can I help you?" he asked in his normal cheery tone.

"Are you Quatre Raberba Winner?" The taller of the two men asked in a sophisticated manner.

"Yes, what's this about?"

"I'm Agent Johnson and this is Agent Smith. It's been reported that a former gundam pilot, a Mr. Heero Yuy, was seen in the vicinity of your home."

Quatre looked at them casually waiting for them to tell him why exactly they were on his doorstep.

"We thought you might know of his whereabouts." The shorter man, Agent Smith said.

Quatre shook his head before replying. "I haven't seen him in a few years let alone spoken to him. The last I heard, he was employed by Relena Peacecraft."

"Mrs. Peacecraft said that he left her employment some time ago."

"If anyone knew where he was it would be Relena." Quatre wasn't quite sure where their conversation was heading, but he didn't like it. "Can I ask what this is in regards too?"

"We have some information that implicates Mr. Yuy in a very sensitive case." Agent Johnson replied.

"What is the case concerning?"

"We apologize for taking up your time Mr. Winner." Agent Johnson handed him a card with his name and a number he could be reached at. "If you hear from him please contact us."

Agent Smith nodded before they both returned to their vehicle and left. After closing and locking the door he activated the security system. As he tore up the business card he heard the door to the library open. Shaking his head he went into the kitchen to throw away to torn up pieces before heading to his room to check the surveillance cameras. He wanted to make sure that the so called "Agents" where gone before he gave Heero the all clear.

After confirming with Rasid the fake agents were indeed gone he went back down stairs to retrieve Heero.

(o)(o)(o)

Heero had stayed in the library listening through the door to find out who had been sent after him. They had found him faster than he'd thought and he was sure the "agents" knew Quatre was lying. Even if they didn't, it wouldn't take them long to figure it out. He had knowingly brought Quatre into the hell that was his life, but he didn't have any where else to go.

When he heard the door shut he cracked the door open to see if they had truly left the premises. Seeing Quatre shake his head told him to stay put until told other wise. He couldn't tell if Quatre was angry or not. The answer would come soon enough when Quatre came back for him. He would have questions that would need answers he didn't really want to give up.

There was a soft tap on the door telling him that things where safe, at least for now. Quatre stood on the other side of the door, arms crossed firmly over his chest. There wasn't any anger in his eyes, however, there was something else he hadn't expected to see, sadness. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Come with me, Heero." Quatre said rather disappointedly.

Heero followed without question up to the master bedroom and into the closet, well at least that's what it looked like from the outside. Inside were several screens linked to security cameras placed throughout the house and town. There where several shelves with different weapons, emergency medical kits and a list of other things.

"Precaution." Quatre said turning from him to the cameras. He pointed to a screen. "This has feed from every camera inside the house." He said drawing Heero's attention from his horde of armaments. "These two cover all surrounding areas close to the house. Those two over there," he pointed at two on another wall, "those show everything going on in the town."

"I see." Heero replied.

"Take whatever you want when ever you need it. I kept all of this from the war for an emergency. Never thought I would actually need any of it again." Quatre slipped behind him and out into the room. "There's one other thing I need to show you."

Heero shut the closet door behind him as he followed Quatre to the bed. He was a little confused when Quatre pulled up the dust ruffle and rolled underneath it. He waited a moment for Quatre to reappear on the other side of the bed or something.

"Well, are you coming?" Came Quatre's voice somewhere bellow the floor.

Kneeling on the floor and pulling the dust ruffle out of the way revealed a secret passageway. Rolling under the bed he found the opening and climbed down the ladder. There was a dim light bellow him that grew brighter the further down he climbed. Reaching the bottom he found what could have been a base of repairs for at least a hundred gundams.

"During the wars this is where the Maganac Corps and I would store our gundams. Duo and I used it at one point." Quatre said walking through the repair bays.

Everything a person would ever need to build a gundam was stored in Quatre's under ground facility. Of course, you would need blue prints and parts, but Quatre had everything else. It was still in pristine condition and he could picture Sandrock standing in one the bays as repairs where made.

"There are five exits out of here." Quatre continued as they reached the far end of the facility and pointed to a map hanging on the wall. "They let out some distance from the town. All of the vehicles have their keys in the ignition." He motioned towards the two transport trucks and two SUVs. "There's a button under the dash that opens and closes the exit ramps."

Heero opened his mouth to say something but was silenced with a wave of Quatre's hand.

"There's no need for thanks or an explanation. I'm just glad I could help a friend out." His voice had what sounded like a twinge of regret. "Rasid and the others will keep an eye out for any new or suspicious people in the town."

"Quatre, I owe you some sort of explanation. I can't leave you unprepared for what might happen for helping me."

"It's none of my concern. I figure you'll tell me what I need to know and then you'll be gone. I'm not going to push it." Quatre headed back towards the ladder. "I must ask that you cover the passageway after you've used it. The floor just pulls out from the wall."

Heero nodded his acknowledgement as they made their assent back into the master bedroom. Once they were back in the room Heero unconsciously put a hand over his stab wound.

"Are you alright?" Quatre asked worry evident in his voice.

"Just a little sore."

"You shouldn't be up so soon." He looked down at the clock next to his bed, it was mid afternoon. "Up for lunch?" Quatre asked back in his normal cheery state.

"Sure." Heero didn't want to spoil Quatre's mood. If he didn't want to discuss what was going on, he wouldn't push the issue.

After Quatre threw together a couple of sandwiches, they made themselves comfortable on the couch. The television had been turned on but neither of them was watching it. As Quatre relaxed against the back of the couch he asked the question that Heero had been dreading since his arrival.

"What's going on Heero?"

It was so casual, like it were the most common thing in the world to have two agents show up at your home trying to track down an old friend. The silence stretched between them as Heero thought about how to answer him.

"Let's start with the Agent Johnson and Agent Smith. I know they're fake by the names, they're so cliché it's ridiculous."

Here was something Heero could answer.

"Well, they aren't agents at all, from any branch. They do come off as pretty professional don't they."

"They definitely had their act together." Quatre replied grabbing his soda off the coffee table. "So what do they want with you? They said something about a sensitive case." He took a sip.

Heero could tell that there was no way out of it, he would have to tell Quatre everything. After that, there was no question, Quatre would have to come with him before they came for him as well.

(o)(o)(o)

There it is, a little more on what's going on. As you can the next chapter will explain everything. Don't forget to review so I know what you think and where I should improve.


	5. Ch 5 Unbelievable Explanation

Ch. 5 Unbelievable Explanation

"After I left Relena's employment I was hired on by someone very high up in social standing. I worked with him for about a month when he was maliciously murdered. It had been meticulously planned and executed flawlessly."

"Who were you working for?"

Heero couldn't divulge that information so he continued without addressing Quatre's question.

"Because of his social rank his death was kept out of the newspapers. With his death a secret I managed find employment elsewhere." Heero stopped to stretch the muscles in his back, they were still sore from being in a bed for so long.

"Didn't someone look into the murder? I would think the Preventers would have been called in."

Heero shook his head. "The Preventers were kept out of the loop and the investigation made me the prime target. My current employer was also murdered not long after, same m.o. as the previous one." Heero stood up to pace the room, running nervous fingers threw his already disheveled hair. He didn't like bringing Quatre into all of this, but the Agents had already done that.

"Like my other employer I was made the prime suspect for his death. After that I was on a mission to find the real killer and prove my innocence."

"What about WuFei? Couldn't you explain to him what happened? I'm sure that with WuFei being a Preventer he would have unlimited resources at his disposal."

"They would be expecting that, besides, my employment was kept a secret. I found out later that there had been a leak with my latter employer and that's how I became a suspect."

"I understand your past, but that doesn't really explain what you were doing in the desert." Quatre pulled his feet up under him. Heero was never careless, yet all of this sounded very sloppy, by anyone's standards. There was something Heero wasn't telling him, but there was probably a good reason for it. Heero never left out details without reasons.

"I spent two months investigating every lead I came across when Agents Smith and Johnson caught up with me. I was arrested, restrained and imprisoned."

Quatre just stared at Heero not believing what he was hearing. How could the perfect soldier been caught? In the past it had been intentional, but this, he wasn't sure what had happened since they'd last seen each other, but it seemed like Heero was slipping in his perfect soldier ways.

Heero continued, interrupting Quatre's thoughts. "Before I was captured I had been on my way to the desert, let the sand storms be my cover, make it more difficult for them to track me. Unfortunately when they caught me they decided that I wasn't needed any longer and decided to dispose of me. Even though I was restrained I fought back and ended up getting the beating of my life until one finally pulled a knife." He stopped his pacing to see if Quatre doubted what he was telling him. It was imperative that he didn't. There was a skeptical look on his face, but he seemed to believe him.

"As luck would have it they dumped me in the desert anyway expecting starvation and dehydration to kill me off if the injury didn't."

"So that's how you ended up in my camp." Quatre added the final sentence for him. It all sounded pretty shoddy to him, but Heero had never lied to him before. Still, it all sounded rather made up. How had Heero fallen so far from the perfect soldier image that everyone had of him?

Heero could tell that Quatre was having a tough time believing what he was telling him. If it had not actually happened he would not have believed it himself. He continued watching Quatre for any signs that he thought he was lying, but he seemed to be running the information over and over in his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. He smiled as he looked up.

"Now was that so hard?" Even though he was worried for Heero he didn't want to betray that to his friend.

Heero visibly relaxed with Quatre's reaction. Even if there was a small bit of doubt, Quatre believed him. He let out a content sigh as he slumped down on the couch again. He had hoped that the next time he'd see Quatre it would be on happy terms, not a life or death situation. When this was over he would make sure to stay in touch. It was then that he remembered the newspaper clippings on Quatre's desk and the question that vexed him.

"Can I ask you something?" Heero felt like he was meddling in Quatre's personal life, but he had to know.

"Go ahead." Quatre had returned to the normal, innocent, happy person Heero had remembered.

"I wanted to ask you about the news articles on your desk."

"Oh, those." Quatre's face fell and Heero instantly regretted brining it up. "After the wars ended we all went our separate ways and lost touch. Those news articles were the only way for me to keep track of what everyone was doing."

"Why didn't you call? You're the Winner heir, I'm sure you have connections."

"I do, but I felt like I would be intruding into your lives. When the months turned to years and I hadn't heard from anyone I figured you had all forgotten about each other."

Heero sat in silence, Quatre sounded depressed that they hadn't kept in touch and he could understand why. His fondest memories were during the wars when the five of them where together. Things just seemed to go down hill from there, but everyone else had found their niche in society where he had not.

"If you showed up at any or our doorsteps you would have been welcomed with open arms, well, maybe not at WuFei's." It was a small attempt at humor, but it worked. Quatre's warm laughter was music to his ears.

"WuFei would probably yell something about personal space." He said in the middle of laughing.

"Or the injustices of physical contact." Heero added joining in on the laughing.

This surprised Quatre somewhat, the old Heero never laughed and rarely smiled. He had definitely changed since they had first met. It was nice to know that Heero wasn't the hardened soldier, the machine he made himself out to be. His laughter had such a rich sound that he wished it would never stop, unfortunately it did when Heero became all business again.

"I can't stay here much longer Quatre. If they already sent the Agents, they'll be soon to follow."

"I figured as much, you can stay in my room until you leave." Shock was the only word that came to mind when Quatre saw the look on Heero's face. He shook his head starting to laugh. "Not with me in it of course. It'll give you better access should you need to leave in a hurry during the night."

"Quatre, I can't put you out of your room. I'm fine where I'm at."

"From a strategic stand point it's the best place to be." Straight logic was the best way to deal with Heero when you wanted him to do something, that and orders.

He had him there and Heero couldn't argue. Strategically, I was a smart move, but personal feelings told him it was wrong. They couldn't be separated either. If they came for him they would take Quatre and if they shared the same room they both stood a better chance of escaping alive.

"Fine, but you're staying with me. Safety reasons." Heero replied in agreement.

"Awe, I didn't know you cared." Quatre said teasingly.

"I don't." he said, his voice harsh and devoid of feeling. Heero could have shot himself right then and there. He didn't mean them, if anything did happened to Quatre he would kill every person involved. He would protect him with his very life. He found it odd that he felt that way about Quatre, he didn't even know where the feelings were coming from.

Quatre played it off even though his heart dropped and it hurt him to hear it. "Can't you take a joke? I was only kidding." He wondered why his voice sounded so pained. It's not like Heero felt anything for him in the first place.

Heero didn't respond, he didn't want to make an even bigger mess than he already had. Quatre's tone nearly tore him apart, he'd hurt the one person trying to help him. He seemed to have a bad habit of doing that.

(o)(o)(o)

I think this chapter will satisfy everyone's curiosity. Let me know what you think, good or bad. I've already started on chapter 6. Should be posted some time this weekend. Yeah! I finally get to the action part of it.


	6. Ch 6 Shocking Revelation

Ch. 6 Shocking Revelation

Later that day Heero managed to slip away for a few minutes to himself while Quatre was cooking dinner. Going into Quatre's room he hurriedly packed a bag of what he thought were essential items to take with him. He then carried the bag down into the facility bellow the house and put it in one of the vehicles; the vehicle was then backed up to the ladder making a getaway that much faster.

After a hot shower and a warm meal, Heero retired to his room. Things were going to get crazy and soon; he wanted to be as prepared as possible when it happened. There came a soft knock on his door before it opened.

"Going to…" Quatre's breath caught when he saw that Heero was only wearing a pair of pants. He couldn't help but stare at tanned, sinewy muscles that begged to be touched He half extended his hand before he realized what he was doing and jerked it back to his chest.

"Is everything ok Quatre?"

Was that a hint of worry Quatre had heard in his voice?

"No, everything is fine, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me." He dropped his hand down to his side. Collecting himself he continued. "It's a habit of mine. Once a week I watch a movie."

Heero really wasn't in the mood but he could tell that Quatre would be heart broke if he refused. There was an almost pleading look on his face that Heero just couldn't turn down.

"What are we watching?" He watched as Quatre nearly jumped up and down with excitement. He wondered how long it had been seen Quatre had done something outside of work.

"I was thinking of a horror movie. I hate watching them alone." He stopped to think for a minute. "We'll watch a classic from the year 2003, **Texas Chainsaw Massacre."**

**He watched Quatre damn near skip out the door and down the stairs. Heero had never heard to Texas Chainsaw Massacre, then again, Quatre did have an odd taste in things sometimes. Letting out a sigh he turned out the lights and headed towards the stairs where he was almost plowed over by Quatre. **

**He caught him by the shoulders as he slammed into his chest. Embarrassment spread across Quatre's face in the form of a red blush. Quatre looked up at him sheepishly. Staring down into his crystalline blue eyes made him want to pull Quatre to his chest and never let go. Instead he released his shoulders and backed up a few paces. Quatre continued looking at the ground.**

**"I thought we were watching it down stairs." Heero wondered aloud.**

**Quatre laughed regaining his composure. "No, the biggest television is in my room. We'll watch it in there. It's not like my bed isn't big enough for the both of us."**

**In truth the bed could probably fit four or five people lying comfortably side by side. Heero didn't argue, just followed Quatre into his room and chose a spot closest to the door. Quatre wasn't lying when he said his room had the biggest television. Then again, everything in his room huge.**

"Remember, you're staying in here tonight." Quatre said as he prepared the movie and turned out the lights. He flopped down on the other side of the bed with one arm behind his head while the other worked the remote. Heero continued to sit on the edge of the bed as the movie started.

It didn't take him long to figure out that the movie was made more for shock value than a psychological thriller like the ones he preferred. That didn't really matter anyway, what mattered was that Quatre was enjoying himself one last time. After tonight who knew what was going to happen.

Finally relaxing into the pillows at the head of the bed he realized that Quatre was sound asleep next to him. He didn't have the heart to wake him and move him to another room; instead he turned off the TV and settled down next to him. After what seemed like eternity he fell into a restless sleep.

(o)(o)(o)

There was a soft thump downstairs and Heero was instantly awake. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was a little after two in the morning. They'd gotten there faster than he'd thought. He quickly rolled across the bed onto Quatre covering his mouth all in one précised move. Quatre stared up him, eyes wide with shock and confusion. Heero brought his finger to his lips signaling him to stay quiet as he lifted his hand. Quietly he moved off of Quatre, pulling him to the floor and pushing him under the bed.

Quatre was alert at once when he felt the weight on his body and a hand come down on his mouth. He stared up into Heero's cobalt eyes, they had the same intense look he'd known from the wars. Following Heero's instructions, he stayed quiet as he was dragged off the bed and pushed under it. All his old instinct came alive, he didn't know if it was self preservation or old habits, but he was glad for them either way.

Quickly descending the ladder he listened for Heero's following footsteps. Silence. He didn't know what Heero was doing up there, but he was going to wait bellow. Heero had obviously pushed him down here for a reason and he wasn't going to question it. Reaching the bottom he was surprised to see one of the SUVs parked right next to it and wondered when Heero had found the time to move it. Regardless, they would be leaving the house and he didn't want anything to hold them up. Jumping into the driver's seat he waited until Heero came down. Without the escape door shut, starting the car would cause unnecessary noise and right now they needed all the stealth they had.

Heero watched Quatre disappear down the ladder as he waited; listening for any sounds bellow him, gun drawn. Quatre was gone. He wanted to know who was following them so he could track them later. Crossing to the other side of the bed and to the door, he cautiously peered around the corner, no one. Silently he slipped down the hall into his room and quickly threw on a shirt and his shoes. One of the steps on the stairs creaked and Heero stopped. He had to get back to the master bedroom before their pursuer realized he was on the move.

Slinking back down the hall, using the shadows to his advantage he made his way back. With his back against the door he watched carefully for someone to appear at the top of the stairs. When someone finally did and he noticed that there was only one and waited patiently from him. He could hear the intruder's footsteps loud upon the wood floor. Whoever it was must have been an armature or a diversion. Either way, he needed to know who at least one of them was. Where there was one, there were more to come.

The footsteps stopped just around the corner from where he was standing. He held his breath waiting for the person to blunder into the room. That's exactly what they did. Without checking the corner the person walked into the room only to be knocked unconscious a moment later. It was a boy about fifteen years old, maybe a little older. It didn't make sense, why would they send a boy. He heard another set of footsteps on the stairs. Quickly dragging the body into the hallway, he ran back to the far side of the bed before sliding under it and into passageway. By using the far side of the bed it would give the dust ruffle time to stop swinging by the time someone entered the room thus not giving him away.

Sliding the cover into place silently, he hurried down the stairs where he heard the SUV start up. Quatre had caught on to his idea or at least part of it. Getting into the passenger seat Quatre drove off as he was shutting the door. Taking what Heero had remembered to be the southeastern exit, they managed to escape into the desert unnoticed. As luck would have it a sand storm was just starting up as the exit ramp closed. For now their tracks would be covered. He was out of options now, he had to catch the killer soon before all hell broke lose.

(o)(o)(o)

The storm picked up at a frightening pace, if he hadn't spent most of his time here he would have gotten lost. Quatre looked over at Heero as he rummaged through a bag of weapons he'd put together. Taking out a hand gun he handed it to Quatre. He didn't argue, just took the weapon and hid it on his back. It was just like during the wars only now they were fighting one faceless enemy.

Suddenly finding what he was looking for, Quatre watched Heero pull out a laptop and start typing on it.

_Heero and his laptop. _Quatre thought. He shook his head smiling. The two were inseparable, where there was Heero, there was a laptop.

"We need to find a place to stay. Some place where we won't be recognized." Heero said as he continued typing on the computer.

"I know of just the place."

Quatre continued driving for another two hours before they stopped at a small city. It was very busy for its size and it seemed to be a place that constantly had travelers coming and going. They would fit in for now. Finding a place to stay in a small hotel, Quatre immediately fell asleep while Heero left to use a phone, at least that's what Heero had thought.

Heero waited impatiently for someone on the other end to pick up. He looked around the vacant room, at least he would have privacy.

"Who else would it be?" Heero asked when someone answered the other end. "Yes, I have him. No, he doesn't know. I'll kill him when I have the chance. Do you have everything I need. I'll see you in about two days then." Heero hung up the phone.

Quatre sprinted back to the room making sure he was there before Heero returned. Heero wasn't looking for a killer, he WAS the killer. That realization had momentarily shocked Quatre, but he was a former gundam pilot and wouldn't die that easily. Snatching the car keys off the table he opened the door to come face to face with Heero.

"Plan on leaving so soon?" Heero asked in his cold, monotone voice.

"I was going to pick up some things for the road. I figure we'll be gone for quite some time."

"Not really, only a few days." Heero advanced into the room forcing Quatre to back away. There was purpose in his steps.

"Heero, I'm not just going to let you kill me." There, he'd brought the truth into the open. All that was left was to see who came out alive.

Heero looked at Quatre with a steely, unflinching gaze. "I'm not going to kill you."

It was so blunt that Quatre gave an angry laugh. "Don't lie to me Heero, I heard you on the phone."

"Then maybe you should have listened closer to who I was talking to." He pointed out. He saw a red dot take aim at Quatre's chest through the open doorway. _How did they find us so fast?_ Heero moved to stand directly in front of Quatre as a shot rang out. Heero grunted as the bullet hit him in the back, the force pitching him forward into Quatre and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Heero!" Quatre screamed as he was pinned beneath him. Heero stirred above him and took the keys from his hand.

"Don't move or you'll die and it won't be by me." Heero commanded as he bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Quatre noticed the small blood stains that followed Heero out. If Heero wasn't the killer, then who was? Or had all of this been staged. Quatre shook his head disbelieving that Heero would set himself up to be shot. The door opened, it was Heero, the SUV parked right behind him the rear door open.

"Move!" He commanded.

Quatre didn't hesitate, just ran into the vehicle and shut the door as Heero sped off down the street.

"Heero, what's going on?" Quatre asked from the back seat.

Heero ignored him and kept driving. How they had tracked them through the sand storm he would never know, but none of that mattered, what matter was that they find safety. They couldn't stay in the desert any more, that much was obvious. He threw the backpack into the back seat at Quatre.

"Reserve two seats on the next shuttle to the colonies. I don't care which colony." Heero ordered.

Quatre rummaged around in the bag until he found the cell phone Heero had thrown in it. Maybe Heero wasn't losing his perfect soldier ways. He still wasn't sure if he could be trusted, but at the moment he didn't have any other choice. Calling the shuttle port he made reservations for the next available flight.

Hanging up the phone he said, "The next shuttle leaves at nine. We have two first class tickets."

Heero nodded his acknowledgement as he looked at the clock, it was now six thirty in the morning. "You should get some sleep, things are going to get a lot worse from here on out."

Quatre didn't respond; just relaxed back in his sleep and closed his eyes. He doubted that he would sleep would find after everything that had happen, but eventually it did.

(o)(o)(o)

Arriving just before eight forty they rushed to get their tickets and pass security. Heero didn't want to leave the bag behind but he knew there was no way they could get it on the shuttle. Quatre had smiled at him and told him to bring it anyway. As they pass through the metal detector Heero waited for the x-ray machine to go off. It never did, they handed him his bag on the other side and sent him on his way. Quatre had explained that the bag was designed to send out electronic waves, fooling the machine into thinking there was nothing but clothes inside. It had been something Oz had designed during the wars when they needed to sneak weapons on board.

They didn't have to wait long for their flight to be called. Being first class they had been called first to board and luckily there weren't many people on their flight so they were able to take off ahead of schedule. There wasn't anyone in first class so they had plenty of privacy to talk.

"Heero…" Quatre started as watched the scenery pass by the window.

"Hn?" His eyes were closed, but Quatre knew he wasn't sleeping.

"They aren't after you, are they?"

There was a slight twitch of Heero's arm. He let out a sigh, Quatre was bound to find out sooner or later. He felt a hand on his and looked up into Quatre's aqua blue eyes. If he ever had a weakness, this would be it. With that plaintive look in his eyes, Heero knew he could deny him nothing.

"No Quatre, they aren't."

(o)(o)(o)

I'm not sure how much I like this chapter. I don't think it was very well put together, but for now it'll have to work. On to the next one!


	7. Ch 7 The Truth of the Matter

Ch. 7 The Truth of the Matter

The shuttle flight passed by quickly and before they knew it, they were docking in the L3 colony. Taking the only bag they had out of the overhead compartment, they made their way off the shuttle and out of the space port. They wandered down the streets aimlessly until they found a restaurant, where they promptly stopped to eat, with a hotel across the street from it.

After entering their suite Quatre threw himself down on the bed, ready to relax for a few minutes. Then he caught sight of the bullet wound Heero had received as he took his shirt off on his way to the shower. His blood had been smeared across his back making things look worse than they really were; fortunately, Heero had worn a black shirt so the blood wasn't noticeable through the shirt.

"Heero, your shoulder…" Quatre said sitting up.

"It's nothing; you can remove the bullet when I'm done." Heero's tone was so casual, as if it were normal to walk around with a gunshot wound; of course he'd had worse.

Quatre didn't argue, instead he located the bag Heero had set on the table and hunted around for the med kit he'd seen in it earlier. Leaving the bag on the table he took the med kit to the bed and sat down to wait. He tried desperately to keep his mind on anything but what had happened in the past two days. Answers, he needed answers and the only one he could get them from was the one man that didn't like divulging information.

He turned on the television in the hopes that it would occupy his thoughts until Heero was done.

"In recent news, two billionaires were found brutally murdered in their mansion homes." Pictures of the two deceased men appeared on the screen as the newswoman continued. "Little is known about their deaths or the killer. Investigators speculate that…

Quatre turned off the television at the same time the bathroom door opened. Heero emerged naked from the waist up and rubbing a towel over his still dripping hair. He paused when he saw the tears welling up in Quatre's eyes, but Quatre blinked them back.

He wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another. Quatre motioned for Heero to sit on the floor in front of him so that he could remove the bullet. Casting the towel aside on the bed, Heero obediently sat down as Quatre went to work. Fortunately for Heero, the bullet had hit his shoulder blade and hadn't caused any severe damage.

"They were the owners of the sister companies to Winner Enterprises." Quatre's voice was cold and unfeeling.

"Yes." Heero was monotone as usual.

"The…they were my friends. I worked with them."

Heero could hear the anguish in his voice. This was going to be harder on Quatre than he'd originally thought. Quatre continued.

"I…" he paused unsure if he really wanted to hear the truth of it all.

"want the truth." Heero supplied for him.

"Yes." Quatre finished covering Heero's wound and scooted back on the bed sending the med kit crashing to the ground. He jumped a little at the noise.

Heero put the med kit back together and set it on the night stand as he sat down on the bed in front of Quatre. He watched him pull his knees to his chest in comfort for what was to come.

"I'm secretly working for the Preventers. I was called in to investigate the mur…" he stopped, trying to think of a nicer way to explain everything but decided that Quatre needed to hear the cold, hard truth. "I was called in to investigate the murders of two business men. The killer had left a clue, one of your business cards, with both bodies."

Heero waited for the full weight of the implication to hit Quatre. When it did his eyes went wide in horror, but said nothing.

"At first I thought the killer was trying to implicate you as the murderer, but after looking into their backgrounds I discovered that they, as you put it, were the sister companies to Winner Enterprises. He wasn't framing you; he was telling us that you were next."

He paused for a minute giving Quatre time to comprehend all that he was saying.

"Agents Smith and Johnson are really Preventer agents Wiker and Stratson; they're working under cover. When they came to your house, they were making sure that I had gotten there."

A frown crossed over Quatre's lips but he remained silent as Heero continued.

"I did allow myself to get caught by our under cover agents. We were hoping that the interrogators would give us another lead. It was probably the worst idea WuFei ever came up with." He had actually thought about the same thing himself, but would never admit that.

Quatre interjected just then.

"Who are Wiker and Stratson working undercover with?"

"Reports said there was an organization claiming to fulfill Oz's plans for the future. Once undercover we discovered it to be made up of ex-soldiers that didn't adjust well after the war. Our informant had told us that there had been discussions to murder the wealthier families and use their resources to build up forces. After my "arrest" Preventers went in and disbanded the organization. Our informant had fled and we found that is was another dead end to the murders." Heero watched the play of emotions on Quatre's face.

"After my beating and them leaving me for dead, I headed out in search of you. My assignment now was to protect you at all costs."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them for a while until Quatre spoke.

"I don't understand."

Heero looked at him in astonishment. How could he not understand everything he'd just told him?

"I don't understand…why you had to lie to me!" he yelled the last part, anger overriding his other emotions. "Am I just another job to you?"

Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing, Quatre was mad because he'd lied to him, not that his life was in danger, but that he'd lied. Had Quatre completely taken leave of all his senses?

"Mr. Heero fucking Yuy, only has eyes for his next mission! Is that it? I had to become your next mission before you contacted me! I'm important to you because the Preventers MADE me important."

He couldn't remember Quatre ever cussing during the wars. He must be pretty upset to use that kind of language. Before he knew what was happening there was a fist connecting with the left side of his jaw. Stunned, he stared at Quatre as he prepared to take another swing. Heero caught this one and pulled him tightly to his chest even though Quatre fought back.

"Let go!" There were tears steaming down his face.

He refused to let him go even though Quatre pummeled his chest with his fists in a vain attempt to escape. He had finally cracked under the weight of all the stress he had been put on him.

Heero spoke as soothingly as possible, attempting to calm him down.

"Hush my little one." He said in a gently whisper.

His words caught himself and Quatre off guard. Since when had Quatre become his 'little one'? He couldn't remember and he didn't care. Quatre was wrong, he wasn't just another mission, he was his friend, but…..

Heero refused to let his thoughts run their course and returned his attention back to the man in his arms. It felt so right holding him, his lithe figure, warm against his bare chest. Quatre clung to him for comfort while his tears ran down his chest. He pulled him closer offering his strength for reassurance.

"What you heard on the phone wasn't what you thought it was." Heero continued in a hushed tone. "I was talking to WuFei, he wanted to make sure that you were with me and that I had permission to kill if the murder found us before the Preventers found him." Like it mattered, Heero was going to kill the bastard one way or another for putting Quatre in danger.

"I knew it wasn't you." Quatre whispered into his chest. "I just didn't know what else to think."

"I know." He stroked his back affectionately. He hated seeing Quatre break down, but better now than during some crucial moment. They stayed like that for some time before Heero released him. He looked down into Quatre's now red and puffy eyes. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll call room service."

Quatre nodded and left for the bathroom but stopped just before the door.

"Heero?"

"Hn." Heero pulled his shirt on as he headed for the phone.

"We don't have any clean clothes."

"I'll take care of it. Don't answer the door for anyone." He tossed Quatre a gun from the table before he left the room. Room service would have to wait until he got back. He was sure that Quatre would be safe for the moment. It would take their killer some time to track them down.

(o)(o)(o)

Quatre settled on taking a bath over the shower. Heero would be gone for a while and this would give him time to relax. So much had happened in such a small amount of time. He hadn't had time to analyze any of the information he'd been giving. Shedding his clothing and slipping into the tub, he decided against thinking about it for the time being. Right now all he wanted to do was relax and wait for Heero to return.

"Heero." He whispered. How he had changed. He had never known Heero to be compassionate towards anyone let alone him.

"Hush my little one."

Heero's words came back to him and he wondered if he really meant them. There had been such tenderness in his voice; he had almost thought he'd heard them by mistake. He could still feel Heero's arms around him, the warmth of his body. Quatre sank further down into the steamy water. A small part of him wondered if it was all just be another ruse so that he would unquestioningly follow Heero's orders. The rest of him disagreed with that thought. No, those words had been true and meant for him and him alone. So, maybe Heero wasn't the total hard ass everyone had always taken him to be. Quatre smirked, a soft side to the perfect soldier, it almost seemed impossible.

(o)(o)(o)

Heero returned to find an empty room and there weren't any sounds coming from the bathroom either. A wave of panic shot through him at once before his soldier instincts took over. Setting his bags down and drawing his gun, he quietly slipped around the room checking behind closed doors and under furniture. He wasn't taking any chances until this psycho was caught.

He edged near the bathroom door and cautiously took hold of the door handle. Turning the knob slowly, he opened the door and peered in. He couldn't see anyone in the room either. The only thing he couldn't see upon opening the door was the bath tub; it was hidden directly behind the door. Easing his way around the door, gun out in front of him, he walked in on the most beautiful scene.

Quatre had fallen asleep, head resting on a towel at the back of the tub while his arms draped over the sides of the tub. There was a serene look on his face as he slept.

The steam from his bath had matted his bangs down onto his forehead giving a more childish look. One knee stuck out of the water while the other stretched out bellow, both revealing long, sinewy muscles. He didn't dare look any further up than that, he could already feel a tightening in his loins.

He had never been affected by anyone as much as he was by Quatre. Some how the small, almost petite blonde had worked his way, unknowingly, under Heero's hardened exterior.

(o)(o)(o)

Sigh, another chapter done, I'll be on to the next one. I hope to have it out by tomorrow night. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Ch 8 Counterfeit Initials

Ch. 8 Counterfeit Initial

He put his gun back in its hiding place as he turned to leave.

"Don't go." Quatre's voice sounded distant, dreamy.

Looking back Heero discovered that Quatre was still sleeping and that he had only been talking in his sleep. He briefly wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Heero." The words had come out in a barely discernable whisper.

He couldn't help but stare at the soft, pink lips, parted ever so slightly, that had said his name. His footsteps were light on the tiled floor as he tiptoed to the side of the tub. Those enticingly beautiful lips just begged to be kissed, a notion he couldn't deny himself. Very softly his lips covered Quatre's, reveling in their silky texture. He wondered what he would taste like but didn't dare go that far.

There was a loud clatter as his gun slipped from its place and fell to the ground. Horrified, Heero jerked his head back, snatched up the gun and dashed out the door before Quatre's sleep laden mind could register what was going on.

Quatre stirred slowly at first while his brain tried to register what was going on. Instinctively, he grabbed his gun from above his head as his eyes snapped open trying to adjust to the light, no one. Letting out a sigh he set the gun back down and ran his hands over his face stopping when his finger tips reached his lips.

He'd been having the most wonderful dream, a dream where Heero had kissed him. He could have sworn that it was real, could feel the warmth of his lips against his own. A miserable sigh escaped him. That would never happen, while Heero had proven to him that there was a soft side to his perfect soldier ways, he would never openly show affection. It was just wishful thinking.

His bath water had cooled considerably telling him that he'd fallen asleep. Heero was sure to have returned by now and with any luck, he would have fresh clothes for them. Draining the bath tub, he climbed out and dried off. With the towel tied around his waist he left the bathroom in search of clothes.

"Here." Heero said, tossing him a bag.

"What is it?" He asked catching the bag and taking it to the bed.

"Clothes."

There was something odd about Heero's voice, but he didn't think too much about it. He dumped the contents of the bag out and sifted through it. Some shirts, pants, socks and boxers, Heero had covered all the bases. Pulling the tags off all the items he pulled on a pair of boxers and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He didn't see much of a point in getting fully dressed when they would be going to bed in a few hours. Night was approaching quickly on the colony and Quatre longed for a decent nights sleep.

"I've ordered room service." Heero said as he too pulled the tags off his clothes. He opted for a second shower since he'd been forced to wear his blood drenched shirt again until he could purchase a new one.

Room service arrived while Heero was taking a shower so Quatre helped himself to the array of foods. He didn't dare turn the television on after the discovery he's made last time. Life had a funny way of flipping itself upside down at the worst possible times. Well, there wasn't anything he could do about that now, just wait and see how things turned out.

At the same time, in a sick twisted way, he didn't want things to end. This was his only chance to be with Heero and find out if there were any underlying feelings for him. He had cherished the moment he'd had been pressed up against his chest, even though it had been in the midst of a break down.

His warm skin pressed against his cheek while his hands held onto a spectacularly well muscled back. The rhythmic beat of his heart soothing his chaotic mind. Those strong, powerful arms holding him and stroking his back.

"What are you thinking about?"

Heero's voice jarred him out of private thoughts. He hadn't even heard him coming, and he thought Duo was the stealthy one.

"Oh, nothing." He waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Just wondering when the killer will be caught, that's all."

"I don't know, but we'll catch him."

Heero sat down directly across from him at the table. There wasn't much conversation between the two for the rest of the meal, each deep in their own thoughts. Later, after moving their room service tray outside the door, Heero set up his laptop to contact the Preventers office. Quatre stood over his shoulder as they were connected to WuFei.

"Heero, I was wondering when you would contact us."

"Hi WuFei! It's been to long." Quatre said to Heero's annoyance, now was not the time for small talk.

"Far too long." Seeing Heero's scowl he cut the conversation short and continued with business. "There hasn't been any new information on the killer. The crime lab is going of the crime scene again, hoping to find something we missed earlier."

"Hn."

"Are there any new leads on your end?" WuFei almost sounded hopeful.

"No."

"There has to be something at the crime scene that was missed." Quatre interrupted, furthering Heero's annoyance.

"That's what we're currently trying to determine. Quatre, what is it?"

Heero looked up to see the strangest look on his face, a mixture of horror and realization. He slammed his hands down in front of Heero almost pushing him from the chair.

"Send some people to my office, house and retreat home."

"Why?" WuFei looked thoroughly confused with Quatre's outburst.

"No one knew I was going on vacation. I only told my sister, the one I put in charge. Everyone else thinks I'm out with the flu. If they were coming for me they would have started at the places I frequent most, work and home. The retreat home must have been a second thought if he checked the office and found that I was out."

Both WuFei and Heero ran the idea over in their heads. It made perfect sense; the other two were murdered in their homes, so why not start there.

"He could have just followed Heero." WuFei thought out loud.

"Or he was delayed for some reason and that's why it took him so long to find me."

"Alright, I'll notify Une and have some people sent out to investigate. Until then, keep a low profile, we don't need a big target attached following you around."

"Understood."

WuFei signed off as Quatre stood up. There was an angry look on Heero's face, like he'd been betrayed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I know it's your job, but…

Heero cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He demanded.

"I…I didn't think of it until just now. If I'd thought of it earlier I would have told you. It just occurred to me; they seemed like obvious places to start."

They were in fact the perfect places to start. He felt rather stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Another part he'd left out, the killer had stalked his victims for some time, learning their schedule; something he'd decided not to disclose to Quatre. Preventers should have been looking their all along. At the moment he felt like banging his head against something very hard out of frustration with their case. Maybe Quatre's idea would yield some new leads for them.

Partially closing the lid to his laptop, he got up to pace the room in an attempt to relieve some stress. The case was starting to get on his nerves. No clues, no leads, nothing. It's almost like the killer didn't exist. There had to be something they were over looking. Heero was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Quatre sat down and started going through the case files on his laptop.

"Heero, this isn't my business card."

"What?" He was a little confused by Quatre's statement.

"This isn't my business card." Quatre stated from his seat behind the laptop. "Look, this is the one you found at the crime scene, right?" Digging into his pant pocket and pulling out his wallet, he withdrew another business card. "This one is mine." He held the second one up to the laptop to compare the two.

Pulling up a chair next to Quatre, he studied to two business cards. Heero was so pleased with the possibility of a new lead that he totally forgot to reprimand Quatre for using his laptop without permission. Taking a close look at both card he discovered that the real one had a water mark in the left hand corner, it was barely noticeable and could be easily missed.

"The watermark is missing." He said solemnly.

"Yeah, but that's not the one I'm talking about."

Heero looked at him questioningly.

"The dot above the 'I', it was my initials in it in gold. This one," He motioned to the fake business card, "has someone else's initials, our killer's perhaps."

Heero zoomed in on the dot to find that Quatre was in fact, right. Instead of QRW in fine, tiny print it had the letters MD.

"MD, who's that?"

"I don't know. It doesn't ring any bells." Quatre responded as they stared at the counterfeit business card. "You should notify WuFei about it and see if they can't find anything. There isn't much we can do from here."

They spent the next two hours examining every part of both business cards for more alterations before they contacted Preventers. After, Quatre retired for the night, fatigued from the events of the past few days. Heero remained at his computer for another hour trying to locate any information on MD. When he'd exhausted all of his resources he finally decided to get some sleep. He wouldn't be any good to anyone if he couldn't function.

The bed was warm as he slid under the covers trying not to wake Quatre. He was on his side facing away from him and Heero couldn't help but look down at his sleeping face. So peaceful and carefree, he couldn't wait for that same look to be on his face during the day. Quatre stirred when he brushed a straw lock of hair from his face, but didn't wake.

He stretched out on his side of the bed, hands behind his head. Things were more complicated now than they had been in the past. He sent a quick glance at his sleeping friend, and that complication was mainly Quatre. Anyone of the Preventers could have taken the job, but he'd insisted, why?

They'd all been friends during the war, but things had changed afterwards. Why did he feel that he had to be the one to protect Quatre? WuFei would have been better suited for the job; he wouldn't let his emotions rule his decisions. He took a fleeting look at the sleeping man beside him; he doubted that even WuFei could ignore Quatre's attractiveness.

He felt Quatre move next to him and found that he had unconsciously backed into him for warmth. He loved how perfectly Quatre seemed to fit against his body. He breathed in the scent that was uniquely his, lavender with a hint of vanilla. It was calming to his senses and relaxed him even further. A sigh of content escaped his lips as he settled down for the night, for now, he wouldn't worry about.

(o)(o)(o)

Sorry about the delay, had issues I needed to take care of. So here's chapter 8. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. No guarantees when it'll be out, but I plan to have it out by Saturday for sure.


	9. Ch 9 Alone and Assaulted

Ch. 9 Alone and Assaulted

There was a steady hum in his ear that didn't seem to go away. As he slowly slipped back into consciousness he realized that it wasn't a hum at all, but the steady beat of someone's heart. He opened his eyes to see who the owner of the heart beat was. Heero slept blissfully unaware that he was even halfway curled up on him. Quatre rested his back down on Heero's chest, letting the drumming of his heart lull him back to sleep. If Heero didn't want him there he would have moved him by now.

(o)(o)(o)

Heero had a dull sense of someone's weight resting comfortably on his chest. He didn't mind, it was a pleasant feeling, like this was how things were supposed to be. He pulled the person even closer to his chest, reveling in the feel of smooth, bare skin against his own. The human contact was satisfying in the greatest way, and then he heard his laptop beep.

Becoming fully awake he realized that Quatre was the sleeping weight on his chest. He ran his hand threw his hair, delighted at its softness. His fingertip traced his lower lip, wondering when he would get to kiss them again. Quatre moaned something in his sleep as he quietly slipped out from under him to answer the beeping coming from his laptop.

As he opened it he discovered that it wasn't an e-mail, but WuFei waiting on visual for him to answer.

"Yeah?" Heero demanded still a little lethargic.

"Nice greeting." WuFei responded sounding sleep deprived.

"Hn."

Seeing that Hn was about all the reaction he was going to get from Heero he decided to ignore it.

"I was up all night researching the initials MD."

"And."

Heero's blunt, monotone ways could really get on a tired person's nerves.

"This is what I've found so far." WuFei sent the file that he'd located earlier. "This file seemed to stick out in my mind so I thought you might have some use for it."

Receiving the file Heero opened it and quickly scanned the contents. It was filled with countless other unsolved murders, less conspicuous than the more recent ones, all with the same m.o. Whoever it was had been killing for the past several years, how he'd gotten away with it for so long was anyone's guess.

"You think this is the same guy?"

"Possibly, we won't really know until we catch him. We have people going over what evidence is left from the older crimes."

Heero nodded in agreement.

"Have any luck with the business cards?"

WuFei suddenly looked very haggard. "No, we don't know what the initials stand for and we can't find anything relevant to them either." WuFei leaned back in his chair stretching his arms over his head. "Listen," he said leaning forwards again. "I'm going to get some sleep, if you need anything you'll have to contact Une." With that he signed off and headed for home.

Heero sat back in his own chair staring at the computer screen blankly. There had to be a lead somewhere that would link them to this guy. It was getting annoying tracking down dead end leads. Now it looked like he would have to sort through a very large amount files to see if they couldn't find some more evidence in the older cases.

The blankets rustled on the bed drawing his attention from his computer screen. Quatre was still sound asleep. He glanced at the clock on his computer screen, eight in the morning. As long as Quatre was sleeping he had time to check out a few things without having to worry about him. Pulling on a pair of kakis with a white shirt and slipping into his shoes, he carefully departed, taking great care not to disturb his companion.

(o)(o)(o)

Quatre was instantly awake when he realized that the once occupied space next to him was empty and cold. He didn't hear the familiar sounds of Heero typing on his laptop like he used to wake up to during the wars. Sitting up he found the room empty but room service had brought him breakfast. He briefly wondered how late he had slept and by looking at the clock he found it to be a little after nine.

Climbing out of bed he got dressed and at sat down to eat. With any luck the food would still be warm. As he moved around the cart piled high with food he noticed something pulled up on Heero's screen. He had obviously left it for him; Heero never carelessly left things unattended especially sensitive information. Finished with pilling food onto his plate, he sat down before the laptop to look over the information.

Murder cases, unsolved ones with the same signature as the recent killings. There were pages and pages of them, the oldest one dating back to the start of the war. It was going to be a very long day for them especially if they were to find the killer first.

(o)(o)(o)

Some time in the later afternoon Quatre leaned back trying to stretch the aching muscles in his back. He had been going over the files since nine and it was now five o'clock at night. Heero hadn't returned or called to let him know what was going on, but he had expected that. Heero liked to do things on his own, it made things faster that way. He stood and walked around the room relieving some of the pressure on his back.

There had been few links between any of the murders and only two consistent ones. He was only half way through the cases with several to go. If Heero were around they could share the work load, but Heero had more important things to do than go over old cases. He was glad for the distraction though; it made him feel like he was doing something useful. It also kept his mind from wandering to what was really going on.

With a heavy sigh he called for room service before settling himself back in front of the computer. After reading through so many cases there was one thing he was sure of. This killer wasn't your run of the mill murder. He was precise and very meticulous about his kills. Nothing was left behind that he didn't want left behind like the business card from the first two murders that always tied to the third. There where never any fingerprints left at the scene and everything was always painstaking cleaned so there wouldn't be any evidence left. On top of that, there was never a forced entry, almost like the guy just walked right in through the front door.

Things just seemed to get worse and worse the farther into the cases he got. The first few killings had been quick and to the point and as the years went buy they became slow and painful. In the beginning it seemed like they had been jobs that he easily finished, but at some point he started to like what he was doing and no longer enjoyed the quick painless deaths. The transition had been smooth almost unnoticeable, but it was there. This sick bastard now lived for the thrill of the next death by his hands. Throughout it all he never got sloppy and every thing was always in increments of three.

One case stuck out, like it just didn't quite fit in with all the rest. In every other scenario it had only been the husband that was killed, but in this one, the wife was also murdered. To him it seemed as though she had walked in on the killer as he was finishing. Not wanting to leave any loose ends he had eliminated her. Rape had been committed before her death, but there wasn't any trace of semen.

This case was important; it stood out so clearly from the others, he just didn't know why. A knock at the door brought him out of his deep concentration over the cases. He had totally forgotten about room service. He really did need a break, the short reprieve he'd taken earlier wasn't enough, and all the cases were starting to blend together. Maybe some food and a shower would help things seems a little less monotonous.

He had barely opened the door a crack when it flew open, hitting him in the face. Disoriented he stumbled backwards while covering his face with his hands, trying to relieve some of the pain. A blow to the side had him backed into the table.

_This is not good. _He thought as he quickly moved away from the table, his soldier instincts taking over. He wondered if this was the killer, then mentally kicked himself for being so foolish. The real killer wouldn't be this rash or careless.

The man before him brazenly wore nothing to cover his identity. He wore plain clothes, a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a light green shirt. His dark brown hair was pulled smoothly back into a ponytail exposing grey eyes that just screamed hatred. There was a feline grace about him that was almost unnatural. He advanced quickly trying not to give Quatre time to recover.

He swung but Quatre managed to get under it and deliver an effortless blow to his jaw that somehow didn't knock him out. The intruder gave him a right hook that he barely got out of the way for while simultaneously kicking him in the side, a sort of pay back for earlier. Deciding that he didn't care much for the slow progress he was making, the man made a lunge that Quatre easily dodged, or so he had thought. In the next instant he was laying on the floor arms pinned to his sides, the man sitting on top of him. The man punched him in the face making him disoriented all over again.

"You're weaker than I thought, for a gundam pilot." The man snarled in a deep voice.

"What do you want with me?" Quatre demanded trying to see past the pain.

"Me?" He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "It's not what I want, but what HE wants. He's coming for you sweetheart." He flicked his tongue over the vein that pulsed in his neck. "So soft." He bent down and kissed him, assaulting Quatre's tongue with his own.

Quatre tried to turn his head but the man held him firmly in place.

"You taste even better." He said after releasing him.

Quatre felt sick but he knew the worst was yet to come. There was sadistic look on the man's face and he knew then that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He struggled to break free and managed to get an arm loose. He slammed his fist upwards with every intention of breaking the man's nose, or killing him, and at the moment he wouldn't mind if he killed him. A very blunt object struck him on the side of his head causing his vision to swim as he fought off the approaching darkness. He started to lose track of everything.

He could feel his hands stretched above him as they were tied to something that felt something like a bed post. There was a cool breeze across his bare chest. When had his shirt been removed? He couldn't remember. The steely grip of unfamiliar hands were on his waist as they made quick work of his pants and before he could protest they were off along with his boxers.

"This is going to feel so good." The man's voice whispered harshly into his ear.

An excruciating pain shot up through his body, a pain so great that he could have sworn it was going to rip him in half and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted do die, anything to relieve to torment being inflicted upon him. A scream echoed loudly down the halls of the hotel making all who heard it cringe and Quatre wondered where it had come from.

He could feel the man's breath against his neck. "Hush my pet and you'll enjoy it more."

Quatre tried to ignore the man's movements inside him, tried to ignore the pain, but he couldn't, the man was violent in his actions bringing only more pain. He heard yell of pure rage from somewhere by the door. The last thing he remembered was someone's hand snaking around the intruder's neck as he finally succumbed to the darkness.

(o)(o)(o)

Well there it is chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed this. I hope it isn't too bad. I seem to always end up with writers block right in the middle of a chapter. Please R&R.


	10. Ch 10 No One Needs to Know

Ch. 10 No One Needs to Know

Heero had been walking down the hallway when he heard a bloodcurdling scream that made his blood run cold. His body froze as his mind tried to reject what it was registering.

"Quatre." His name escaped his lips in a barely audible whisper. His body took action before his mind could as he sprinted down the hall.

He could see that the door to their room was open as he neared. He didn't even stop to look at the door, just exploded into the room only to be stopped dead in his tracks. His mind refused to believe what was happening before him. Quatre was on the bed his hands bound and tied to one of the bedposts. He was completely naked with pain evident on his face as some stranger raped him.

Something snapped inside as an enraged yell was torn from his throat. There was one solitary, thought in his mind, kill. Before he could stop himself he was over to the bed and grabbing the man by the neck. He could see the look of hopelessness on Quatre's face before passed out.

With strength he had never know, he lifted the man off the bed and slammed him into the ground all in one swift movement. The look of pure terror wasn't satisfying enough. He never wanted to kill someone so bad in his life as he did at that moment.

"Who the hell are you?" He gritted his words seething with anger as he tried to rein in on his urges.

"I just came here for some fun." The man choked out in a vicious laugh. There was a twisted smile on his face.

That was it; Heero couldn't take it any longer. He let go of the restraint he held onto so dearly earlier and let his primal urges take over. Blinded by his need to kill this man he grabbed him buy his shirt, yanked him off the ground and slammed him as hard as he could into the nearest wall. He smashed the guy's head into the wall repeatedly when somewhere in his thoughts about killing he realized that he didn't want there to be a grizzly scene when Quatre woke up.

Seeing that the man was still conscious and still wearing his sadistic grin he lost all control and just grabbed the man's head and twisted it for all he was worth. As the body crumpled to the floor Heero looked around for something else to take his remaining rage out on. The man's death hadn't been as satisfying as he had thought it would have been. His hands shook with the need to release all the fury he had, but seeing Quatre's body so lifeless on the bed brought him painfully to his senses.

He stepped over the man's body to close and lock the door. There were more important things for him to do than deal with his anger. Quatre was so still upon the bed that he could have sworn he was dead. He carefully untied his hands and after wrapping him in a blanket placed him in a chair so that he could remove the sheets. There was blood stained to the sheets from the man's violent attack but luckily there wasn't a lot which meant Quatre hadn't been torn badly.

After putting fresh linens on the bed he carefully cleaned and redressed Quatre before putting him back in the bed. He threw the dirty sheets over the dead man who still had his pants around his ankles. This was not what he had thought would happen when he'd gone out for the day. It never would have happened if he hadn't been delayed, it was his fault that this had happened and Quatre would surely blame it on him. He slammed his fist into the table as his anger returned.

Noticing that his computer had one of the cases pulled up he decided to sit down and finish what Quatre had started. The mindless work would distract him until Quatre woke up and his mind was forced to meet what it was so desperately trying to avoid.

(o)(o)(o)

He woke with a start and frantically scrambled up into the pillows trying to get away from his rapist. A pair of hands settled firmly on his shoulders trying to keep him from moving. Survival instincts telling him to run had him throwing a right hook in his frantic need to escape. It was caught by an expecting hand and squeezed, not tightly, but enough to get his attention. It wasn't the rapist that held him but Heero. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes in his happiness to see him.

Quatre threw himself into Heero's arms, desperate for reassurance and comfort. He wanted it all to be a nightmare, some horrible nightmare that Heero could erase. Heero's hands unknowingly stroked his back trying to provide some measure of comfort. The movement was very relaxing and was giving him the calming effect he so desperately wanted.

Dirty, abused, violated, he didn't want to think about any of it. All he wanted right now was to take a shower and forget that it had ever happened. He released Heero to look up at him and was more than a little shocked at what he saw. A mixture of emotions played across his face, torment, anger, guilt and before he knew it he was crushed into Heero's chest.

"I'm so sorry." Heero whispered. "If I hadn't left or been back sooner, none of this would have happened." A shudder went through his body as he remembered the scene he'd come across when he had returned. "It's all my fault, I understand….

A smile crossed Quatre's face. He couldn't help but grin at the fact that Heero was blaming himself for what had happened. In light of things he probably shouldn't be smiling, but hearing all this from Heero was overwhelming and it was all he could do.

"Heero." Quatre said quietly, cutting him off mid sentence, but Heero continued on.

"…if you want to blame me for this. I ….

"Heero." He said it louder this time, but Heero still didn't hear him.

"…never should have left you this morning. I took this mission to protect you and I couldn't even do that. I should….

"HEERO!" Quatre yelled and finally got his attention. He felt Heero look down at him waiting for him to continue. "I don't blame you." He said softly. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen. All that matters is that you made it before he could do anything else."

Heero was silent as he stood looking down at Quatre. He wasn't blaming him for what happened and that knowledge sent a wave of relief through his body. There was a tug on his shirt as he came out of his thoughts.

"Um, could you let me go? I'd like to take a shower."

He released him and watched as Quatre walked awkwardly into the bathroom. Heero felt his anger rise again for what the man had done but there were things that needed to be taken care of. WuFei was sure to be in the office by now. He sat down at his laptop and waited to be connected with the other Preventers agent.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon Heero. Did you have a break in the case?"

"Not exactly."

WuFei noticed the higher pitch in his normal monotone voice.

"What happened?" He demanded sternly. "If you don't tell me right now so help me I'll…

"You'll kill me? Right." The last word dripped with sarcasm.

"Yuy!"

Heero sighed and told him what had happened keeping the rape details to just assault. There wasn't any reason for WuFei, or anyone else for that matter, to know about what had really happened.

"Did he say anything or did you just kill him without asking."

Heero was a little irritated for that remark, but WuFei didn't know the whole story so he couldn't take it personally.

"I did ask him, and all he said was that he was here for some fun."

"Hmm, well as long as you didn't irrationally kill him for no reason. We have a few agents on a nearby colony; I'll send them over to collect the body. Don't want the local authorities to be involved in this."

"We'll be here."

WuFei nodded and signed off.

A shadow loomed over his computer as Quatre stood before him a concerned look on his face.

"You didn't…

Heero shook his head and watched as relief spread over Quatre's face. He had made the right choice in not telling WuFei about what had really happened. Quatre just wanted to forget about it and didn't want anyone else to know.

"I noticed that you made it through half the files."

Glad that Heero wouldn't push the matter, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I've actually managed to find out quiet a lot from these cases. I don't know if they're connected to our killer, but they seem to fit."

"What have you got so far?" He wanted all the information Quatre had dug up so that he could look for the same things in the rest of the files.

"Well, as you've probably already noticed he's not your average killer, he's more of an assassin."

"That explains the precisions of the deaths and cleanliness."

"Now, I think that in the beginning he just took the job and killed them. The first few murders where quick and painless, but somewhere along the line he started to enjoy it a little to much, so the deaths started becoming longer, more painful."

"Hm."

"On top of that, there are business cards on the first two bodies that always link them to the third."

"So he leaves a clue at the first two kills to lead cops to the third. Seems like he almost wants to get caught, make the third death more challenging. To bad no one caught on to that sooner. Could have saved a lot of people."

Quatre agreed but didn't say anything about it, he didn't need to. He had thought the same thing when he'd discovered that.

"Maybe that's why he's going after me as his third victim. He wants a challenge, and since no one else had caught on to this he figured that going after a gundam pilot would make it more rewarding. He knew that by going after me would involve the others and he knew we would figure this out."

"Hn." Heero thought about that for a minute, after all, it did make sense.

"Now, read this case." Quatre leaned over and pulled up the case that had stuck out earlier. There was a knock at the door before Heero could start reading it. Drawing his gun he hid is discretely behind his back before opening the door. It was room service.

"Would you like me to bring this into your room?" The hotel employee asked politely.

"I'll take it." Heero pulled it in swiftly closing the door before looking up at Quatre.

"I had called for it earlier, that's how he got in." He motioned to the dead man on the floor. "I thought he was room service."

He put the cart next to the table as he sat back down to read the file.

"This one doesn't fit the profile of the other ones." Heero said when he had finished.

"I know, but I'm not sure why. I think there's a serious clue in this file. Besides the fact that he had obviously met up with that guy."

"Why do you say that?"

"There haven't been any female deaths or rapes except for this one. My guess is that our killer took on an apprentice, but after this incident it didn't work out. Though I think they're partners again."

"Hn." There was curiosity in his voice.

"I had asked him what he wanted with me and he had said 'it's not what I want, but what HE wants'. That tells me that they're working together."

"At least we know it's a guy that we're dealing with and if this guy found us then the real killer won't be far away."

(o)(o)(o)

Well I seem to be on a roll with this story. Wish I had this kind of luck with my other stories. Another chapter down and on to the next. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.


	11. Ch 11 Case Solved

Ch. 11 Case Solved

That night Quatre lay awake staring at the ceiling with Heero sleeping soundly next to him. He couldn't sleep and he didn't think he ever would. Every time he closed his eyes, that man was there. Preventers had been pretty quick to pick up the body; fortunately for them it had been late so no one would notice that they were carrying a body out.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he rolled to his side facing away from Heero. How had his life gotten so bad in such a short amount of time? All he wanted was a vacation from the dullness of work; a chance to get away and sort through things. Then Heero had walked, ok, stumbled back into his life and turned it to chaos. It had always been that way, where ever Heero was, danger was sure to follow.

He smiled to himself. Even with all the dangers, he wouldn't have it any other way. Back in his normal life he had no real purpose except to approve or deny what ever what put in front of him. With Heero and just like during the wars, he had a purpose and it wasn't pushing papers. Life had taken an odd twist for him when peace had finally settled. A part of him missed all the activity and chaos of his soldier days, but those were long gone and when this was over, so would Heero.

Heero. He'd shown a side of him that Quatre knew none of the other ex-pilots knew about. It was all out of duty; he'd taken a mission and wouldn't accept failure. Sometimes he wished Heero had never stumbled into his tent that night because when he left, it would only bring heartache. At the same time he was grateful, Heero had always shown him that there was more to life than what was right in front of him.

"You'll never get to sleep if you keep thinking so hard." Heero's voice drifted softly.

Quatre rolled onto his back to see Heero resting on his elbow above him; he never even heard him move.

"I can't sleep." He said honestly.

"I can tell." He paused staring down at him. "Nightmare?"

"Something like that." Quatre noticed the softness in Heero's eyes; it was almost like looking at anyone but a battle hardened soldier.

"Come." Heero lay back down as he gently pulled Quatre on top of him. He stroked his back reflexively, providing a measure of comfort.

Quatre didn't argue and let Heero pull him to him. His heartbeat was soothing to his restless mind and before he knew, he had fallen asleep. He woke up one time during the night, tears in his eyes with the vividness of the rape still in his mind. Heero's comforting touch and reassuring words easily lulled him back into sleep.

(o)(o)(o)

"I've contacted WuFei." Quatre said without looking up from the laptop.

"Did you fill him in on your findings?" He asked rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"No, I want to go through the rest of the cases before we tell him. I want to make sure that there aren't any more links."

"So is he working on the file you found?" He tossed the towel on the floor of the bathroom before slipping a shirt on.

"Yeah, that one case is the key to all of this; I just need to figure out why."

Heero let a faint smile cross his lips as he watched Quatre in his element. He had always been the strategist and his mind just had to figure this one out to find a way to catch their rogue assassin. Quatre seemed happier when he was working on things like this, even during the wars. He never expected Quatre to settle down as much as he did. Of course they all knew he would take over Winner Enterprises, but they hadn't known how dull his life had become. He was never in the press like the rest of the wealthy people and no one ever knew what was going on with him. It seemed to them like he had shut himself off to the rest of the world.

"What do you think MD stands for?" Quatre asked breaking into his thoughts.

"I'm not really sure, but it's probably the one thing that'll find this guy."

"I had WuFei look into the other business cards that were left behind. With any luck they'll explain this one."

"I hope so." Heero sighed as he pulled on his shoes. "Why don't we go out for a little while. Get out of this room."

"Do you think it's safe?" Quatre was a little hesitant to leave after the previous night's events.

"There isn't much we can do here. We've been over the cases and they haven't given us much to go on. Maybe taking a break will give us some new insight on this."

"Alright." Quatre logged out of the computer while Heero hid their small arsenal. After hiding the laptop and securing their weapons on various parts of their bodies, they made their way out into the commotion of people moving about the colony.

Heero couldn't help but feel content as they casually strode through the streets. The warm sunshine felt good against his bare arms and by the look on Quatre's face he could tell that he was enjoying the weather as well. He had gifted him with a radiant smile as they walked, eyes shining with happiness. At one point during their aimless wandering, Quatre had grabbed him by the arm in delight when they had passed a pet store. He allowed himself to be dragged through a throng of people to get to the store not wanting to deny Quatre any amount of happiness he found.

It was relatively quiet in the store with the exception of the mewing and barking of the cats and dogs. He watched as Quatre stopped by a small play area to pet the puppies that were inside. Quatre had always been fond of animals and he wasn't about to refuse himself the sight of that beautiful smile.

While Quatre entertained the puppies he moved on to the cats. He had always been partial to cats; there was just something about them that drew his affection towards them. It had always seemed that cats were studying him and calculating their next move. They were quiet and stealthy, like a four legged version of himself. One in particular caught his interest in the batch of newly born kittens.

He was a small thing, the runt of the litter and the outcast. While the others squirmed and wiggled to stay close to the mother, he was off to the side, away from the commotion. Heero watched the kitten so intently that he didn't even know Quatre had come to stand beside him.

"Can we see that one?" Quatre asked to shop owner.

Heero jerked out of his trance at the sound of Quatre's voice. He continued to watch as the store owner went behind the glass and returned with the kitten in hand. Quatre took it from the woman and began to stroke its glossy black coat. A smile formed on his lips when he discovered that the kitten had a tiny patch of white on his forehead along with three white toes on his left front paw.

"Here." He said softly, handing the kitten over to Heero.

The kitten was much smaller than he had originally thought, fitting perfectly into the palm of his hand. He gently caressed the short black fur as the kitten began to fall asleep. It had been a long time since he'd had time to take pleasure in the simple things in life.

Quatre watched Heero's transformation as he stared down at the tiny ball of fur. Something about the cat had brought out the lighter side of Heero, a less reserved side. He was smiling and there was a genuine happiness about him that even reached his eyes. Not wanting to disturb the moment he remained quiet until Heero had returned the kitten to the shop owner and they were once again walking the streets with no where in particular to go.

Not really paying attention, Quatre almost fell when Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. Rather angry with Heero's actions, Quatre turned on him with every intention of lashing out at him, but Heero wasn't even looking at him, instead he was staring up at an abandoned, grey building with the words Medical Research and Development still visible on the paint chipped exterior. Beneath was the buildings logo, the initials MRD with the R slightly lower than the other letters.

"This is where they did research for test tube babies." Quatre said while Heero continued to stare blankly at the building, his eyes cold and emotionless. "This is where we were created and birthed." Quatre continued referring to all people created from a test tube.

"Hn."

"When they fixed the reproduction problem they no longer had a need for the facilities so it was shut down."

"Hn."

"We should probably head back." Quatre suggested not wanting to dwell on the past.

Heero nodded his agreement and they headed back towards the hotel. He couldn't help but think that the building was somehow tied to the murder cases they were working on. With a tug from Quatre they stopped at a restaurant for lunch where they both sat in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

Back in the hotel room Heero discovered that WuFei had tried to contact them while they were out. He immediately sat down and called Preventers to find out what WuFei had discovered.

"Where were you guys? I called a few hours ago." WuFei chided halfheartedly.

Quatre grinned. "Out."

"Out, what is that sup…

"Do you have something for us?" Heero asked putting an end to their joking.

"We went over all the business cards and haven't found anything significant. I had them scanned in so that I could send them to you. You should already have it."

Heero checked his Inbox and found the file.

"The business cards are in order. If you find anything let me know so I can the superiors."

"Did you find anything else out on the case?" Quatre asked hopefully.

WuFei shook his head in annoyance. "We couldn't find anything. I think he just screwed up when he took on an apprentice." WuFei noticed the uncomfortable look on Quatre's face with the mention of the dead man. He was going to ask about it when Heero changed the subject.

"What does Lady Une have to say about all of this?"

"Une isn't particularly happy with all of this. Our people are stretched thin covering other cases because we have so many working on this one. Even the crime lab is hard pressed with their investigations."

"Hn."

"Don't worry about Une, I can handle her. Just solve this case before we lose anyone else."

Quatre caught WuFei's glance in his direction.

"We will." And before Wufei could reply, Heero disconnected the call.

"Can you pull up the business card file, I have an idea." Quatre asked pulling up a chair. While Heero retrieved the file Quatre grabbed the hotel's complimentary pen and paper.

"Ok, zoom in on the initials on each business card."

"What's this 'idea' of yours?" Heero wondered letting curiosity get the better of him.

"I'll tell you if it works."

He watched as Quatre started to scribble down the letters off each business card. D,E,A,R,S,H,C,M,I,N,D,D,A,T,N,P,M,C,A,L,E,E,V,O,L,E,A,E,R. Heero read them off to himself wondering what the list of random letters was supposed to mean. Something was off when he realized the Quatre had stopped writing.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking up at Quatre then at the computer screen.

"This one doesn't fit and it's on that same case I have WuFei working on."

"What's on it?"

"M, R, but the R is lower than the M. None of the other business cards are like that."

Heero's mind suddenly raced back to the building they'd seen earlier. Without thinking, he pushed Quatre out of the way to have better access to the computer.

"Hey!" Quatre yelled as was almost knocked out of his chair, but when he caught sight of what Heero was doing, he held back his remark.

Heero copied the business card Quatre had found into another program along with one of the other MD cards. Over lapping the two cards gave him the logo MRD with the R just a little lower than the other two. Knowing they'd finally had a break in the case Quatre turned back to the letters he written down earlier and started to write something else, crossing letters off as he went.

Medical Research and Development.

The pen stopped as Quatre looked down at the words. It was right there in front of him, the killer's location. Another thought caught in Quatre's head as he pulled the laptop away from Heero to skim through the cases. How had he missed it earlier he would never know, but everyone had come from a test tube. There was a small breeze as Heero suddenly got out of his chair and located their hidden arsenal.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Quatre asked, urgently standing up, his chair tipping over.

"I'm going after this bastard. I can't let him come to us, it's too risky."

"You can't go." He pleaded knowing what might happen. "I'll go with you." He rushed over to the bed to retrieve a gun.

"No!" Heero barked it out as an order and had Quatre stopped in stunned silence. "No," he said a little softer, "you need to stay here. I'm not going to risk your life to go after this psycho."

"But…"Quatre was silenced when he was suddenly pulled into Heero's chest, lips crushed firmly upon his own. He froze, wide eyed and confused, then, when Heero deepened his kiss did he understand what was going on. His lips parted giving Heero the invitation he was seeking. Heero's tongue expertly slid into his mouth exploring the recesses of his mouth. Quatre softened to his intrusion and returned the gesture and when Heero pulled, his mask in place, he suddenly felt cold. Heero had locked him out again, soldier mode overriding all else.

He stood in stunned silence as Heero hid several more weapons on his person before turning back to him. There was sadness in his eyes and Quatre briefly wondered if it was because of the kiss, but then Heero was kissing him again, a short fleeting kiss.

"You can't come with me." His voice was barely above a whisper as he held Quatre. "Please, stay here."

Quatre thought he heard a pleading tone in Heero's voice but dismissed the notion. Heero didn't plead with anyone. An instant later Heero was gone leaving Quatre alone by the bed. With nothing to do and a desperate need to occupy his time, Quatre went back to look at the files. Heero would come back, he always did.

(o)(o)(o)

Ok, this chapter was originally a lot longer, but I decided to cut it in half. It was just way to long, but the following chapter is really good! Please R&R and thanks for all the reviews!


	12. Ch 12 A Death for Life

Ch. 12 A Death for Life

Deciding that Preventers would want to know about the breakthrough in the case, he called WuFei.

"You just can't get enough of me." Wufei said when they were connected.

Quatre noted how much WuFei had relaxed since their days during the wars. He still preached about the injustices of the world, but he was more laid back now.

"Yeah, that's it." He sounded a little like Heero in his monotone voice.

"Have a problem or did you crack this case for us?" While he was joking, he could tell that Quatre had something very important to say.

"Well, we think we know where he's been hiding all this time."

It was then WuFei noticed that Heero was gone.

"Where's Heero?" he demanded angrily. Heero was under strict orders to stay with Quatre and let Preventers handle the killer.

"He went after him." He watched as WuFei mumbled some obscenities under his breath.

"I'll send some agents over right away."

Quatre decided to fill WuFei in on all that they had uncovered and explained the killer's law of three.

"We finally figured out what the business cards have to do with everything."

"Really?" he was intrigued.

"The murders were always committed in sets of three and the clues left behind were only relevant on the third death. The first two business cards always pointed to the third victim and always had the initials MD, but the third death was different, the business card never connected to anyone else, but the initials were different."

"That was to be our first clue in locating him then." WuFei said sitting back in his chair, reflecting on everything Quatre had told him.

"Well, all the pieces are in play, now we just have to wait for the out come."

"I did find something else that might interest you."

Thinking that the case had been solved, Quatre was caught off guard with that statement.

"What?" He fumbled over the word.

"I decided to take a look at the files myself to see if I couldn't help you out some. Among all the other similarities in the cases I discovered that they were all soldiers that fought on our side during the war."

Quatre relaxed a little, it wasn't really pertinent information, but he was glad for it either way.

"Officer Melurik, she did some amazing thing during the war." WuFei watched as Quatre noticeably paled. "Quatre, what's wrong?" Concern lining his words.

"That's the connection, that's why that case was so important." Quatre whispered.

"Quatre, what's going, what did you say?"

"That's case, he was after the wife not the husband, but because she was female it didn't fit his all male murders. So he murdered the husband and put the business card on him to make it seem as though SHE had been in the wrong place at the wrong time." Quatre felt his blood run cold as WuFei stared at his panic struck face.

"Are you saying…" WuFei was cut short.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He was never after me, he was after Heero!"

(o)(o)(o)

The building was dark and damp with a slight smell of mold clinging to the paint flecked walls. Gun drawn and held it to his side, he carefully checked around a corner. There was a hole that went up through several floors and he wondered what had caused the collapse in such an isolated location. There was a scrapping sound down the hall causing him to duck into an old room. Peering around the doorframe he spotted some rats feeding on some garbage on the floor. He let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Returning to the hallway he made his way cautiously to its end, checking around every corner and looking into all abandoned rooms. At the end of the hallway he came across an old elevator that had long been out of service and a directory that explained what was on each floor. The glass that had once protected it was shatter and now lay in tiny fragments on the floor. Parts were fading from exposure to the elements, but he could still read the print. If anything the bastard would be in one of the laboratories.

Finding the laboratories to be on the third floor he headed towards the stairs. He checked the stairwell to make sure it was clear before he made his way up. With his back pressed against the wall he was out of sight if anyone looked over the railing into the stairwell. The silence was grating on his nerves sending all his senses into overdrive searching for the smallest hint of life.

As the stairs opened up onto the third floor landing he checked another corner before proceeding down one of the many hallways. Rounding one of the millions of corners in the abandoned building he saw a pale blue light coming from one of the distant rooms. He swiftly closed the gap, all of his training coming into use. All he had to do was kill this psycho and he could return to Quatre.

(o)(o)(o)

Quatre sprinted down the streets pushing people out of the way in his hurry. Heero hadn't been gone that long he might still have time to catch up. He only had one gun on him with one full magazine, Heero had taken all the rest. What had he been thinking when he'd let Heero walk out the door? If anything happened to Heero would personally see to it that this bastard had a slow and painful death.

The Medical Research and Development building loomed ominously in front of him. He heard shots ring out into the early evening air, bringing with them a deathly silence. It lasted only a minute before they came again making Quatre run even harder. There was still time, Heero wasn't inexperienced when it came to this sort of thing.

The doors to the building were already open, telling him that Heero had already gone inside. Standing just inside the doorway he stopped to catch his breath and listen for anything that would tell him where they were at. He heard voices drifting down from the collapsed ceiling a few floors up. Not sure where to go he picked a direction and ran hoping it would lead to the stairs. After running what must have been all the way around the building, he finally located the stairs and took them two or three at a time, stopping at the second floor to see if he could hear them. The voices were still above him so he continued up the stairs breathing heavily as he came to the third floor landing.

They were much closer now so he drew his gun. He ran in the direction of the voices not bothering to be quiet because they wouldn't hear him anyway.

(o)(o)(o)

Sliding up to the corner quietly he peered around it to find someone sitting at one of the lab stations with several computers on. His face was hidden in what little shadows there were in front of the computer screens.

"Welcome Heero." Came a deep voice.

If Heero was shocked, the killer never knew. He came around the corner glancing up at the ceiling to find a camera. He had been so careless that he hadn't even noticed them on his way through halls.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you." The voice drawled. "I knew you would be the only one to figure this all out."

Heero didn't hesitate to empty his gun into the bastard. He didn't like killing an unarmed man, but he would make an exception this time. The man fell backwards off the stool he'd been sitting on and lay motionless on the ground. Throwing the empty gun on the ground he drew a second one from his back; something just didn't feel right. It was too easy.

Coming around the corner of the lab table he was greeted by a smiling killer and a gun. _Shit!_ It was his only thought as the killer pulled the trigger and he tried to find cover, shooting behind him in case the killer got up. He ended up behind another lab station not too far away. Looking at his leg he noticed he'd been grazed, but he could accept that over what could have happened.

The damn bastard was wearing a bullet proof vest! He hadn't even considered that. Heero checked the magazine in his gun and found two rounds left and with only one other gun and a knife, he would have to make every shot count. He slammed the magazine back in place as the killer's voice echoed through the room.

"My expectations of you were so much higher; after all, you are the infamous 01 pilot, the perfect soldier."

"I'm far from perfect." Heero bit out the response.

The killer responded with a harsh laugh. "Aren't we all?"

"Why did you kill all those people?" He worked to keep him talking while his mind raced to come up with another plan.

"They were nothing! They were a disgrace to the military and didn't deserve to live."

"What about the woman?" his mind suddenly raced to only case that didn't make sense in all of this. "She didn't have anything to do with it, why kill her?"

Another laugh. "She had everything to do with it; her husband was the one that got in the way."

Heero wasn't listening as he glanced towards the door; he needed to get out of the small confines of the room. The killer had the upper hand in such tight quarters. There was a scuffling behind him and taking a quick look he found the killer trying to move into a better for a straight on shot. He fired as moved, trying to cover himself.

Heero emptied the second gun as the killer dashed across the open space between tables, before discarding it and drawing the last one. He darted towards another table while the killer found cover. There was no way he was going to give this guy an open shot.

"What part does Quatre play in all this?" Heero yelled from his side of the room. One full magazine, then he would have to resort to hand to hand.

"That little twit? Ha! I used you him."

The pure pleasure the man had in his voice for what happened to Quatre enraged him, but he couldn't let his emotions rule, not this time. There was more scrambling and Heero saw him move again to another table, firing as he moved. The position the killer was moving to was right next to Heero and that was just a little to close for him. He dove for another table trying to keep the distance. As he did he realized that he was further from the door than ever. The killer had been purposely moving him to a specific location, looking behind him he found the hole in the floor he'd seen earlier from the ground floor.

He didn't stop to hide behind the table but moved on passed the next few to get himself positioned closer to the door and forcing the killer to move with him. If this had been any other situation he would have walked in and started shooting, not bothering with cover. This was different, he wasn't dealing with an inexperienced guard or unsuspecting person, this was an expert who'd spent his life just killing and perfecting.

"I thought you were hired during the wars to kill!" He yelled above the shooting as he ducked behind a table for cover, one table away from the door.

"I was, but when they ended they thought they could just terminate me." There was a crazed inhuman laugh. "The world can't exist without wars or killers like myself, and you." The last words were said in after thought.

"I'm nothing like you! I don't go around killing people just because there isn't a war for me to fight in." _Damn!_ He thought; his last weapon was out of ammo. He suddenly wished he were Trowa with an almost endless supply of weapons.

"Out of ammo?" the voice was close, very close, he didn't have a chance to reach for his knife when he was picked up and thrown against the wall next to the door.

His vision blurred for a moment while he tried to refocus. How the guy had gotten behind him without him hearing it, he would never know. The man brazenly stood before looking nothing like what Heero had thought he would.

He had long, wavy hair reaching his shoulders that was graying. Piercing, green eyes with a straight now that made him look more like a hawk than a man. He had a slender build with light muscling.

"You will be my greatest kill." He said, never lowering his gun. "I have never had this much pleasure in a kill."

Heero's face was blank his normal mask firmly in place. He watched the finger on the trigger pull back and heard the gunshot ring out loud and clear.

(o)(o)(o)

Quatre could hear them yelling and several more gunshots. Hearing all the weapons being discharged gave him hope, it meant that Heero was still alive. About fifty feet from the door and the shooting stopped pushing him to run faster. Silence meant death. He could see the killer with his gun raised at someone next to the door. Without thinking about the consequences he ran directly into the path of the gun as it went off.

There was a searing pain in his chest as his lungs stopped functioning. He couldn't breath and looking down at the blood beginning to seep through his shirt he knew why, his lung had been punctured. The shot had managed to spin him around some how and when he looked up he was staring into Heero's horror stricken face. He reached out towards Heero as his face began to fade from sight. He felt himself crumble to the floor as the foreboding darkness consumed him.

He never heard the anguish in Heero's voice as he screamed his name or saw the rage in Heero's eyes as he pulled his knife and went after the killer in a blind rampage. None of it was important, he had saved Heero by taking his place and that's all that really mattered.

(o)(o)(o)

I thought this would be the perfect place to end this, don't you think? I'll probably be severely punished for this one.  If you hurt me I can't finish it, keep that in mind. LOL! I'm not sure how much I like the fight scene thing, but I can redo it at a later time. Hope you enjoy!


	13. Ch 13 Sorrow and Happiness

Ch. 13 Sorrow and Happiness

2 months later

"Janice!" Heero shouted through the open door of his office. She appeared so fast it was if she had materialized out of thin air.

"Yes Mr. Yuy?" Her voice was cheery and unmoved by his angry mood.

"Is this all the work I have for today?" he demanded without looking up from his computer screen.

"Yes it is. If you'd like I can see if Lady Une has more for you."

"Do that!" He commanded but she was already out of his office on her way to Une's.

The mundane work of putting together files for the records was time consuming and boring, but it kept him busy. Ever since the incident on L3 he had buried himself in work, taking any case no matter how small, just to keep himself from thinking about it. In the beginning Une had understood his needs for more work and had gladly given him some, but then he'd been forced to hire a secretary to keep up with his case load.

While he begrudged having one, he had to admit that she was efficient and knew his moods and how to deal with them. She never backed down or was intimidated by him, even in the midst of one of his tirades. After a few days he had gotten used to seeing her every morning with waist length brown hair swept up into a ponytail and hazel eyes that always seemed happy. When he entered his office in the morning, everything was already prepared for him. New cases rested in a neat pile next to the computer with a steaming cup of coffee. On top of that, regardless of what he threw at her or how much work he dumped on her desk, it was always done before quitting time.

"You busy?" WuFei stuck his head in the door then entered uninvited.

"Yes, actually." Heero glared at him but WuFei ignored it, he was used to it by now.

"Well, I have come to give you orders directly from Lady Une herself."

One of Heero's eyebrows shot up to tell the he was curious, but he continued working on his file.

"What's the mission?" he demanded when WuFei kept staring at him with out telling him what Une had said.

"I didn't say anything about a mission." He watched Heero scowl even deeper. "You are on mandated leave for two weeks." He announced.

Heero stopped typing all together as the words left his mouth. How could Une do that to him? He work harder than anyone else he didn't need a vacation.

"And when am I supposed to start this 'mandated' leave?"

"Now." WuFei ducked as Heero threw some unknown object against the wall in anger.

He stood up with every intention of marching into Preventer Une's office and demand to know what this was all about.

"She's already left for the day, Heero." WuFei said walking past him and out the door. "Besides, you could use a vacation."

Heero let a string of obscenities leave his mouth as he returned to his desk.

"Mr. Yuy," Janice announced herself, "Preventer Une is out for the rest of the day. She must have known I would stop by because her receptionist said to tell you that you were working to hard and need a break." She waited patiently for a response before continuing. "Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Yuy?"

Heero dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she returned to her desk. He stared blankly at the case he had been working on and wondered why Une was sending one of her best agents on vacation. Forcing would have been a better word. He hated being told what to do unless it concerned a mission. Orders were orders and he wasn't about to disobey them.

Finishing the report he had been working on, he turned off the computer, shrugged into his jacket and said good bye to Janice. She graced him with one of her smiles before filing the rest of the cases he had left for her.

As the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened, he stepped out on the ground floor saying good night to the front desk guard. The icy blast from the winter winds stung at his face as he made his way home. He did not see much sense in driving to work when it was only a fifteen minute walk, but now he wish he had taken the car.

Passing the cemetery he paused to remember how close he had come to ending up there. It had been two month since it had occurred and it was still fresh in his mind. He guessed it would always be that way and he would always be haunted by the look on Quatre's face before he had collapsed. He averted his eyes and continued on his way towards his apartment. Nothing could change what had happened and he would have to live with that.

"You're home early." James, the doorman to his apartments he lived in, said.

"I was sent on mandatory leave."

"Wish I could have mandatory leave." A wide smile spread across the middle aged man's face.

"Good evening James."

"And same to you Mr. Yuy."

His apartment complex was nothing like the upscale richy rich apartments but it suited him. He had opted for a good apartment since he now had time live in one. There was no sense in letting his Preventers pay go to waste. He had even furnished himself, with more than just a bed, though Duo didn't believe that.

Heero pulled off his jacket as me climbed the stairs to the second floor. He paused at his door listening for any sounds on the other side that would indicate that his roommate was home. Hearing nothing he slid his key into the lock and opened the door. He couldn't have been greeted by a better sight.

Quatre lay sleeping on the couch in black bed pants and a blue t-shirt, with an arm and a leg hanging off and Zeus asleep on his head. Quietly, he hung up his jacket and pulled off his shoes. He silently made his way into the bedroom and changed out of Preventers uniform and into his grey bed pants and a white tank. The sight of Quatre still brought chilling memories from that day.

Flashback

He watched the finger on the trigger pull back and then there was a flash of movement from his left as he heard the gunshot ring out loud and clear. Then, he was staring into Quatre's shocked and pain stricken face. There was a sucking sound telling him that he had a collapsed lung. Quatre had reached for him then just before collapsing to the ground. He cried out his name knowing that if he didn't get medical attention soon he would die, if wasn't dead already. No, he wouldn't think about that.

His angry threatened to consume and he didn't hold it back. With a scream of outrage he pulled his knife and lunged at the killer while he was still confused by the events. Taking his knife he plunged it deep, up underneath the bullet proof vest and took pleasure in the scream of pain that erupted from the man's throat. He had been pushed back then, the killer attempting to shoot before he could stab him again. The killer stumbled over a stool and some debris in his attempt to put some distance between in and Heero.

For the second time he be unable to protect Quatre and all because of this man. He vaulted over a lab station managing to land a kick to the guys head. As the man fell and scrambled to get to his feet Heero had jumped on top of him and ran his knife effortless across his neck. There was a lot of gurgling as he tried to stop the bleeding and Heero thought he heard pleading, but he didn't care. The bastard was going to die for what he had done. Somehow the man regained his feet and stared terrified into Heero's hate filled eyes.

This was a fight he knew he couldn't win. In a desperate attempt at survival he raised his gun again but never got a shot off as Heero kicked it out of his hand. Losing his balance he stumbled backwards and then, there was no floor just air and eternal darkness.

Heero watched the man tip over the edge of the collapsed floor but didn't bother to watch as he fell. He heard a sickening thud as the man's body landed on the ground floor. By then he was already at Quatre's side, cradling his lifeless body in his arms. It was supposed to be his life, not Quatre's.

Tears had fallen then as he picked up Quatre's limp form and carried him down the stairs and outside the building. He was greeted by several Preventer agents that had just arrived from the L2 colony, local authorities and an a few emergency vehicles. He refused to turn Quatre's body over to paramedics until one stated that there was still a pulse, it was faint, but there.

Everything after that had been a whirlwind of commotion. Both he and Quatre had been put into an ambulance and rushed to the nearest hospital. He had refused aid for his minor wounds as he paced the waiting room waiting for the doctors to return with news from the ER. When news did come it had been good and Quatre was going to be fine, but for now he was on a respirator until his lung regained it's strength.

He spent three days in the hospital at Quatre's bedside while he was still in a coma. The loneliness he felt brought his mind back to the kitten they had seen in the pet store. Taking a rare break he had gone back to the pet store to find that the kitten was still there and for sale. He had purchased the kitten immediately and carried him back to the hospital. A few days after that Quatre had woken and was taken off the respirator. After that, Heero had lost all track of time.

End Flashback

The memories of that day still haunted even though Quatre was fine. He drowned himself in his work to keep his mind active. Shaking his head he attempted to erase it from his memory if only for a moment.

Upon reentering the living room he found Zeus now stretching out on the back of the couch, telling him that Quatre was awake. He didn't look at the couch as he went to the fridge to locate something to eat.

"It's on the bottom shelf." Came the sleepy voice from the couch.

"Hn." He located the leftovers and threw them in the microwave then grabbed a coke before sitting down on the couch next to the sluggish blonde.

"You're home early. Get fired?" Quatre joked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no." he watched as Quatre's soft pink lips turned into a frown, feigning displeasure.

He took Quatre's chin between his thumb and forefinger as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"I was sent on mandatory leave." Heero said a little disappointedly.

"Well, sorry to hear that." Actually he wasn't. He had contacted Une and told her that Heero was working himself to death and she had been the one to suggest the vacation. She couldn't have her best agent dead now could she? He wasn't about to reveal this fact to Heero though. While they were lovers, he still feared Heero's wrath, especially after what had happened on L3.

Heero had broken down one night and confessed the whole thing to him. He had spent a long time convincing Heero that he did not blame him for what had happened, but Heero would not accept that. There were nights when Heero woke up soaked with sweat screaming his name. Only time would help and Quatre was willing to be patient for as long as it took.

"So, what are you going to do on your 'mandatory' vacation?" Quatre asked amused as he pulled the black cat with the white toes and white lightening bolt on his forehead, which earned him the name Zeus, off the back of the couch to pet his soft fur.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Heero said flicking on the TV as he reached over to scratch Zeus behind the ear.

"There's going to be a huge blow out at my place tonight. Duo and the others will be there." He was excited now; it had been a long time since he'd seen the other gundam pilots.

"What? And let you go alone so that Trowa can attempt to steal you from me? No, I'll be going, that's for sure."

Quatre's heart leapt into his throat at the protectiveness in Heero's voice.

"Hn."

He looked over at Heero wondering what he was thinking. Heero must have picked up on that when he answered.

"That still leaves right now. What are we going to do?" There was a hint of seduction in Heero's voice and he watched as Quatre's pale pink lips turned up into a mischievous grin.

"I can think of one thing." Quatre teased but when Heero reached for him he danced just out of his reach.

One of Heero's few smiles graced his features as he jumped up and chased Quatre around the couch down the hall and into the bedroom, dinner and TV. forgotten.

(o)(o)(o)

Ok, the final chapter. Let me know what you think. If I forgot to cover something or something doesn't make sense let me know so I can correct it. Thanks for all the reviews and all the faithful reader of this story. It's my favorite one by far. I haven't decided on if there will be a prequel or sequel. If there is I'll post another chapter to this story stating so.


End file.
